Mother's Heart Break
by chibiangel413
Summary: SilMil story told from mostly from Queen Selene's POV. SenGen pairings
1. Perfection

Perfection

She was perfect in every sense of the word. Her beautiful sapphire eyes

stared at me inquisitively. Though just a small amount of fuzz on her

head, her blind hair was truly radiant. I counted her fingers and toes

hundreds of times, and yet each time I still smiled at it. When she

reached her infant arms to me, I could not help to love her more.

Serenity, so named because she brought the most amazing peace to my

life. A peace that I had never known, but was more than happy to

have. To know her, was to know joy.

All the wonder that she was never ceased to bring passion to my

life. Passion was her best trait, which was a miracle in itself

since she was born of a passionless union. Her father and I got along

well enough, but there was never a passionate love. Such is the tragedy

of a political marriage. Not long after we learned of her impending

arrival, he left for war in a distant land, He never returned, whether

by choice or death, I never knew. I did learn from our union, and that was

my daughter would marry for love, not allies.

I wanted her to know the love I never had. To stare into the eyes of her

husband, and know his passion was her. Maybe that is where I failed her.

Instead of choosing for her, I let her chose. Maybe my heart would not

have broken if I had arranged a marriage for her, but then I would not have

known how happy love made her. I have not regrets for my life or hers,

only ponderings.


	2. Guardians & Friends

Guardians & Friends

At a young age my Serenity was elegant, graceful, and poised, but in

her eyes you could still see the mischief she was more than capable of

causing. A mischief that only became a fine skill once her guardians

come to live with us. Four young girls, all princesses in their own

right, with Serenity always finding some trouble to get into.

Each girl had a skill, besides the trouble that they caused, that aided

them in the protection of Serenity. Their skills were passed down through

generations of the soldiers and protectors before them. A new generation

gained their power once a new Moon Princess was born, and they each

came from the royal houses of the planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars,

and Jupiter. The girls were all about a year older than Serenity and

came to live on the Moon as each passed their third birthday.

The Princess of Mars, Guardian of Fire, Rei was the first to come to

reside in the Moon Palace. I could tell even at three that she would be a

quite the raven haired beauty. Her dark hair made her violet eyes even

more striking. She was every bit the spitfire that her guardianship implied.

She was quick to anger, but also loyal to a fault. She may have yelled at

Serenity, but that was right reserved only for her, in her mind. Anyone else

think about hurting Serenity, and she would not hesitate to chastise them.

Next, the Princess of Mercury, Guardian of Water, Ami graced the palace

with her presents. She was a shy girl, but her ice blue eyes held wisdom

far beyond her young years. She was a bookworm, but it suited her perfectly.

Her favorite spots in the palace, you could often find a book left there for

later. In battle she was calculating, and was never rash to act. She would

take the time to analysis the enemy, and strike directly at their weakness.

The bubbly golden haired Princess of Venus, Guardian of Love and Metal, Minako

bounced her way into the palace life. She was brighter than she would lead

many to believe. That was her best defensive move to keep others from getting

close. Her heart was devoted to the task she had been given. She was a natural

leader, and the other girls quickly learned to follow her. While she did not

let many close, those she did she loved fiercely and wanted nothing more than

their happiness in life.

Last, but certainly not least, Princess of Jupiter, Guardian of Electricity and

Plants, Makoto joined the others. Even as a child, she towered above others her

age. She could never hide her emotions in her emerald eyes, which always

betrayed her feelings. In anything she did, she threw her self into it whole

heartily. She quickly became a domestic goddess and no one could ever resist

her cooking. Despite that she was powerful on the battlefield, but her biggest

weakness was her brashness.

Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and my dear sweet Serenity became better than

friends. They were like sisters, and like any sisters they had fights,

especially Rei and Serenity. Even their fights could not inhibit the love

they had for each other. I believe they were perfectly chosen for each other.

Their laughter made the palace a happy place. Watching them grow and learn

together was one of my greatest joys in life. Each of them dear to me in their

own way and I was glad for the years I spent with them.

Author's Note:

The first two chapters are like reading from Queen Selene's thoughts after the

fall of the Silver Millennium. I have also read several fanfics in which Endymion's

guardians were not the first with that title, and thought that was the case with

the Sailor Soldiers, too. When the new Sailor Soldiers are chosen, the old ones

return to their home planet to retire. Selene's guardians were either aunts or

cousins to Serenity's guardians because they had to come from the royal house.

They returned to their home planet when their replacement was old enough to come

to the moon. They may show up in the story at some point, but I am still working

out the possibility off that. As a reference here is who they are:

Mercury- Maia (Ami's Aunt)

Venus-Freyja (Minako's cousin)

Mars- Pele (Rei's Aunt)

Jupiter-Callisto (Makoto's Aunt)


	3. Preparations

Preparations

Squeals of laughter could be heard all over the palace. Queen Selene

smiled and thought, 'What are the girls getting into now?'

If she was a betting woman, she would have put money on Serenity or

Minako being the ringleader of the trouble. Although she was sure

Rei and Makoto were more than willing participants. Ami was probably

trying, and failing miserably, not to be involved in the plan. Selene

secretly wished she could join in with all the merriment, but there was

no time for that now. The Moon Kingdom was expecting visitors the

next morning. The Earth King, Midas, was coming and bringing his

young son Endymion, and there was much to do before their arrival.

-----------------------------------

"Shhh! or Luna will hear you and make us go back to the garden."

Minako whispered to Serenity.

Serenity could not contain her fits of laughter, much to her companions

dismay. Minako, Rei, and Makoto were dead set on sneaking into the

guest quarters so they could pull off a prank on Prince Endymion. Ami

was just praying not to get caught.

Serenity giggled, "I can't help it! I keep imagining the look on his face

when he sees the room all in pink." And once again she burst into laughter.

"Imagine is all you will get to do if you don't learn how to be quiet!"

Rei snapped at her.

At this, the young Moon princess's crystal blue eyes began to fill with

tears. Makoto quickly went to comfort Serenity, and glared at Rei.

"If you yell at her, Rei, her cries will definitely be heard, and our

plan will be foiled."

Ami took this opportunity to once again try to object. "I really don't

think we should be doing this. Please can we go back to the garden."

The other four girls quickly shut down her protests. With Serenity's

tears smoothed and Ami's rebellion squashed, the girls once

again set off. They, after all, had a very important mission to complete.

At least they thought it was very important.

------------------------------------

Queen Selene looked up from her work just in time to see five little cherubs

dash by the door. She made her way to the door quickly to spy upon the

group. As she peaked around the door, she noticed each girl was carrying

an arm full of pink.

"Now, what could they be doing with all that pink?" She question to herself.

"Queen Selene," she was broken from her thoughts by her must trusted

advisor, Luna. "Your tea is ready."

"Luna, do you think that Serenity and Endymion will get along with one

another?" She implored of Luna.

Luna tapped her chin thoughtfully, her coal eyes scanning the room as if it

held the answer somewhere within. "Well, your majesty," she hesitated. "It is

hard to say. They are both very young, with the princess only six and the prince

nine. It is entirely possible they will view each other, to put it bluntly,

as gross."

Selene smiled, her grey-blue eyes deep in thought. "Yes, I suppose you're

right. We can't expect children to be anything other than themselves."

She turned to have her tea and continue with her work.

-------------------------------------

"Papa, why can't Kunzite, Nephtite, Zoicite, and Jadeite go with us to the

moon?" begged young Prince Endymion of his father, King Midas.

King Midas sighed with frustration, for they has this discussion several

times over the past few days. He had tried to explain to the prince that his

guardians had things to do on Earth, but he still continued to ask.

"Endymion, son, I have already told you that they have duties to attend to

during our visit. Besides, we will only be gone a couple of weeks," replied

the King.

"But, Papa," Endymion continued. "Who will I play with up there?"

"Princess Serenity and her guardians are but a few years younger than you. I

am sure that you can play with them." Midas said, beginning to grow tired

of the conversation.

Endymion, on the other hand, was not slowed in pursuit to take his friends,

despite his fathers tone. "They are girl!" He exclaimed, "I am sure they are

not good sword fighters, and probably only want to play with dolls. Can't

just one of them come?"

Midas had to shake his head and chuckle to himself, for he knew the great

power the Sailor Soldiers had. He knew their power would one day far

surpass the power of Endymion's guardians.

"No, son, not even one can go. Now, I will hear no more of this. Go get

your things ready for we are leaving in the morning." King Midas stated

with that tone finality.

Author's Note:

I was originally going to do all of Selene's scenes in first person with

her, but after reading it I have decided against that.

I decided that the Earth King should be Midas because they are the keepers

of the Golden Crystal. Since Midas was the Mythological king with the

golden touch I thought it was fitting.

Next chapter will deal with the King and Prince's visit to the Moon

Kingdom. It will show the first meeting between Serenity and Endymion,

and explain the reason for the visit.


	4. Vistors

**Visitors**

Selene rose early the next morning. There were still things to be done

before their guest arrived later that morning, but first she must wake

Serenity. It was her tradition to always wake Serenity, no matter how

busy she was; she always made time for that. She loved the private

moments shared between her and her daughter in the mornings. Waking

Serenity was the best part of her day. When she first opened

her crystal blue eyes, Selene was sure she loved her more each time,

and could not imagine ever growing tired of that look.

Selene sat at her vanity brushing her long silver hair, thinking about

the things that needed to be accomplished by this visit from the Earth

royalty. She sighed, pulling her hair up into the traditional bun and

pigtails style of the Moon Kingdom. She stood, ready to face the day, and

headed for the Princess' room.

------------------------------------

"Good Morning, Bunny," Selene greeted her daughter. Bunny was her special

name for Serenity. She started calling her that because she was so full

of life and energy, she practically hopped down the halls of the palace.

Serenity blinked her eyes a few times, and looked up at her mother and

smiled." Good Morning, Mama."

Selene picked up Serenity and carried her to the vanity. She took a brush

from the table and began stroking Serenity's blond locks.

"Serenity, darling, you will have a very important job to do for me for the

next couple of weeks," Selene told her.

The young princess could hardly contain her excitement. She always loved

feeling helpful to her mother. "What is it?" she probed as she bounced about

in her seat.

"I want you and the other girls to take care of Prince Endymion during his visit.

Play with him, make him feel welcome here in our palace." Selene replied to

her exuberant daughter.

"Oh, I will Mama!" Serenity bubbled over with joy. "When they get here, we

will show him to his room."

"Thank you, my Bunny." Selene smiled at her knowing there was a little more

to the story than the Serenity was telling. She just could not put her finger on

what they were up to, yet.

Serenity clapped her hands with excitement, for she knew what he would find in

the room, and she could hardly wait to see his face.

------------------------------------

Queen Selene, Princess Serenity, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto were all

waiting the teleportation chamber for the arrival of King Midas and Prince

Endymion. Each was clothed in a floor length gown of the official color

of their home kingdom. Selene and Serenity each had a white dress with

long sheer sleeves that had crescent moons embroidered around the wrist.

Ami's dress was ultramarine blue with many folds and layers that made

it look as if she was surrounded by water. Minako's was golden in color,

only slightly brighter than her flaxen hair, with spaghetti straps, and around

her waist was a metal chain forged into heart shaped links. Rei's gown was

crimson with cap sleeves, and at the bottom it looked as if black flames

licked the dress. Makoto's dress was jade with tiny pink roses all around

the bodice.

A bright light engulfed the room causing everyone within to shield their

eyes. When the light faded out, King Midas and Prince Endymion stood

before them. The King was in his customary armor of royal blue, with

a rose engraved upon the shoulders. Young Prince Endymion wore a black

tuxedo.

"Midas, old friend, it is good to see you again, and Prince Endymion,

you are quite the handsome young fellow." Queen Selene greeted them.

"Selene you look lovelier each time I see you. This must be Serenity,"

Midas said turning toward the princess. "Why, you look just like your

mother."

Serenity smiled and blushed at the Earth King's compliment. Midas then

motioned for Endymion to come forward. "Princess Serenity, this is my

son, Endymion. Endymion this is the Princess of the Moon, Serenity."

Midas smiled as he introduced the young royals.

Serenity curtsied, and replied, "Charmed to meet you, Prince Endymion.

These are my guardians." She continued pointing at the other girls. "Ami,

Princess of Mercury, Minako Princess of Venus, Rei Princess of Mars, and

Makoto Princess of Jupiter." As she introduced them each girl stepped

forward and curtsied to the Earth royals.

"Now, the King and I have much business to attend to, so Serenity could

you please show Endymion to his quarters." Selene said.

At this Endymion looked to his father as to say, 'Do I have to?' Midas just

nodded and urged him forward. Serenity motioned for him to follow. The

girls were all excited and giggled, but Endymion looked not too pleased

with the idea of following girls around all day.

------------------------------------

Selene and Midas made their way down the palace corridor going to the

Solace Room. A room that Selene hoped she would never have to use. The

Solace Room was not one many people knew about. It was cloaked in secrecy

and could only be accessed by five people. The Queen being one, and the

other four were mysterious warriors: The Guardians of the Sea, the Wind,

Time, and Silence. Unlike Serenity's guardians, they spent most of their time

away from the Moon Kingdom, but they would soon be there for a meeting.

"How many know of the reason for the visit?" Selene asked of Midas.

"Just my four top generals, and only because they are keeping an eye on

it." Midas solemnly replied.

"Good," Selene continued, "I do not want cause a panic, since it could be

nothing."

"We can only hope, you majesty." Midas said thoughtfully.

------------------------------------

Serenity, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto danced and giggled down the hall to

the guest quarters. While Endymion looked very sullen as he shuffled along

behind at the thought of spending the next couple of weeks with the

vivacious girls. His midnight blue eyes darted between the each of them,

taking in their every move. He did not want to be caught off guard by them

because in his young mind, girls could not be trusted. He was broken from his

thoughts when the bubbly blond in the golden dress announced they had arrived

at their destination. He glanced to each girl, noticing that each wore a

smile that said they knew something he did not, which made him edgy on what

they had planned. The tall one with the jade dress stepped forward to open

the door to the room.

As soon as the doors to the room opened, Endymion's eyes widen with shock.

He opened and closed his mouth several times as if he wanted to say something

but just could not. The room was covered in pink. Bed linens, curtains, art

work, even the furniture was pink. To say Endymion hated pink was an

understatement, no he despised it. It was a girl color, and he was most

certainly not a girl.

"Do you like it? I thought the decorations were a nice welcoming present

for you." Serenity cooed while a devious smile played upon her lips.

"You did this!" He demanded of her.

"Well, I did have some help in execution of the decorating, but yes, it was

my idea." she answered him calmly, while her guardians continued to giggle

uncontrollably.

He turned to them, his eyes narrowing, "I can't believe you stupid girls made

my room pink! It is a silly girl color, and I hate it!"

At being called stupid, the smiles quickly faded from their faces, in fact

Rei's lips became pulled tight as her temper began to rise. The anger began to

flicker in her eyes. Behind Endymion, the fire in the mantle danced unnaturally.

Minako, realizing what Rei might do, quickly stepped between them and announced,

"If I was you, Prince, I would take care who you call stupid. Come on lets go."

She motioned and the guardians left.

Serenity stayed behind a little longer, her crystal blue eyes filled with sorrow

and regret. She had not expected him to be so upset, especially to the point of

calling them names. As she turned to go, she told him she would send someone

to replace all the pink decor.

When they had left Endymion turned back to the room, his scowl deepened as he

took the room in again. 'Who did they think they were? This meant war, and he

would get them back.' He thought to himself. He stalked over and sat in a stupid

pink chair, and waited for someone to come change the room.

------------------------------------

Selene and Midas reached the Solace Room. When Selene stepped up to the door

a small blue light scanned her face checking for the royal seal, a crescent

moon, upon her brow. They stepped into the grey room, where a woman with magenta

eyes and long dark green hair waited for them. Although dressed in a long black

dress, the key staff with the red orb she carried made it clear she was a the

guardian of time.

"Ah, Setsuna, I am glad to see you have already made it here." Selene addressed

her. "King Midas, may I present the Princess of Pluto, Setsuna."

The King bowed to as he took it in. He had heard rumors of the other planets

guardians, and their powers, and even that one could destroy worlds, but he had

never met one. She looked younger than the Queen to him, but since he had deduced

she was the guardian of time, he could not be sure of her age. When he stood,

the door opened again and three more women entered the room. The first was the

embodiment of grace. Her aquamarine hair was striking, and her looked like

the sea themselves had been used to color them. Next was a sandy blond with

very short hair and navy eyes. She was toned and athletic, not a ounce of

fat on her body. Last was a fragile looking girl with dark, almost purple,

shoulder length hair and deep purple eyes to match.

"A quick introduction before we begin. King Midas, Michiru of Neptune, Hakura

of Uranus, and Hotaru of Saturn." Selene motioned to each as their name was

said. "Now, for the danger at hand."

------------------------------------

Endymion sat brooding in the room, even after the servants had changed

out the pink for blue and silver. He could not believe he let five girls

get the better of him. It was that Princess Serenity that really irked him.

Her smug knowing smile was they got to the door, and then pretending to be

sorry afterwards, and he dumb looking hair. It looked like tennis balls

with yellow ribbons hanging down. Then it hit him; he knew how to get her

back for this morning.

He jumped out of the chair and raced out of the room. He was on a mission

to find those girls, and find them he did. They were in a palace garden,

all gathered around Ami. She seemed to be telling them some story, and

as she was, figures appeared out of water to match the characters.

'Perfect' He thought. 'They will never see me coming.'

He cautiously began stalking to them. He was applying all the skills he

learned in training with his guardians. When he got close to Serenity, he

reached into his boot for his small knife. Carefully taking one of her

pigtails, he cut half of it off.

"Ha!" He let out a laugh of triumph as he held up his prize, but his

triumph was short lived. Before he could turn to run, a blast of icy water

hit him in the face, and metal chains snaked around his body prohibiting

him from moving. When he regained some of his senses, Makoto was standing

over him with lightening leaping between her palms.

"Mako Stop!" Serenity shouted. He stared at her, eyes widening. 'Why did she

stopped Makoto from hurting him?'

"Don't hurt him," she continued, "It was my fault to begin with. Minako,

release the chains around him."

Makotolooked at her questioningly, but decided it was best to do what

her princess requested. Serenity came over to him and helped him up.

"So, I guess we are even, now." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess so," He mumbled.

------------------------------------

Selene stood to address the occupants of the Solace Room. "An ancient

evil has stirred upon Earth, and we must find a way to keep it sealed

in its tomb. Mirchiru have the seas told you anything?"

The graceful Mirchiru answered. "The seas have rippled, but there is time

to control it if we act quickly."

"Queen Selene, I can go and dispense of the evil before it has a chance to

break the seal." Hotaru spoke up. At this King Midas regarded her carefully.

'Was this the legendary warrior of ruin?' He wondered.

"No, Hotaru, I don't not think we will have to resort to that." The queen

assured her.

Midas spoke up. "We have already begun. My best generals are watching the

mountain was we speak."

"The rivers of time are dark, and I cannot tell if that will be enough."

Sestuna said thoughtfully.

"Well," Selene addressed to no one in particular. "I think it is time to call

some old friends back into action."

"Old friends, your majesty?" Haruka questioned.

"Will they be strong enough?" Hotaru wondered aloud.

"Yes, I believe they will be. The new guardians of Water, Metal, Fire, and

Electricity are still young and not yet able to assume their soldier form."

The Queen responded.

**AN:**

**Sailor Soldiers are not able to assume their soldier form, usually, until**

**after their 10th birthday. A few very talented ones have gained it earlier,**

**but those are very rare. Because they gradually gain their power, the**

**previous guardians only slowly lose their powers. Also, once chosen**

**as a soldier, they will have power over their element even when not**

**transformed, if you did not pick that up. (An idea I got from the**

**W.I.T.C.H. series.) They will continue to have that power all their**

**lives, even if new guardians are chosen, though it is not always as**

**powerful.**

**Next chapter, Selene's guardians will return to the moon to assist**

**With the crisis on Earth. (I knew I would find a way to work them**

**In.)**


	5. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

Selene and Midas entered the garden, where an uneasy truce had come

between Serenity's Guardians and Prince Endymion. Serenity had insisted

upon it since they were even now. Selene's grey-blue eyes surveyed

the scene, and they widen in horror and shock when they fell

upon Serenity's hair.

"Bunny! What has happened to your hair?" She demanded of her daughter. "And

why is Endymion soaked?"

Serenity turned to her mother, a little shocked to see her. "Well, mother,

it was all my fault."

"You cut your own hair and dumped water on the Prince?" Her mother questioned

knowing full well that was not the case.

"Well, no, Endymion cut my hair, and Ami hit him with water, but please

don't punish them." She quickly added to the King and Queen.

"Serenity, I want the full story this instant."

Serenity proceeded to relate the mornings events to the Moon and Earth

royals. Both of who got a good laugh out of the whole fiasco. When the

whole story was done, Selene thought to herself, 'So this is what they

were up to yesterday with all that pink.' She once again smiled at their

mischief. She turned to her daughter and the young Sailor Soldiers. "Bunny,

see Allegra this afternoon to fix your hair. Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto

starting tomorrow we will be stepping up your training with Artemis."

Endymion raised an eyebrow at this, training; he liked the sound of that.

"Queen Selene would it be alright if I trained with them on my swordsmanship?"

"Swordsmanship?" Minako broke in, "You will be against the best. Everyone knows

Venusians are known for their swords skills."

The Queen smiled. "Yes, Endymion, that would be fine with me, if your father

agrees."

The boy looked to Midas, who just nodded with approval.

---------------------------------------

Selene and Serenity were seated in the princess bathroom waiting for Allegra to

arrive. Allegra was Serenity's nursemaid. She was a pleasantly plumb middle

aged looking woman, who had also taken care of Selene as a child. She always

wore her salt and pepper hair in a long braid. She came bustling into the room

with her teal dress sweeping about the floor.

"Serenity, child, what have you done to your hair?" she exclaimed

"I didn't do it! Endymion did!" The princess protested.

Allegra looked outraged at the young prince. Selene quickly stepped in to sooth

Allegra's anger. "To be fair to Endymion, Bunny here decorated his room in pink

first."

Allegra rolled her navy eyes at the princess. "Miss Serenity, ladies do not go

around pulling pranks on people."

Serenity opened her mouth to protest, but decided it best to leave it alone.

Allegra pulled out her scissors and comb to fix the young girls hair.

When she was done, Serenity once again had two even pigtails, just a

lot shorter.

---------------------------------------

Four men stared wearily at the ominous mountain. It shook and groaned like a

wild beast wanting out of its cage. An ancient evil, sealed away a millennia

ago, stirred within it. It raged against the seal wanting to finish the job of

devouring the worlds that it started with it first approached this solar system.

After watching for what seemed like an eternity, the man with sage hair and grey

eyes spoke. "How do you think the meeting is going?"

"No news is good news," answered the tan one with amber eyes and hair. The man

with crimson hair and blue eyes nodded in agreement with him.

Behind them stood their leader with chocolate eyes and ebony hair. He once again

regarded the Mountain and whispered. "God help us if the seal is broken."

---------------------------------------

Rei sat in the garden filled with Fire Lilies. The lilies were a gift from

her parents to Queen Selene. They reminded her of home, so she came here when

she needed to think. The past few days had been brutal. It made her wonder why

Queen Selene stepped up their training sessions so suddenly, usually they

did not become this intense until they achieved their full transformation.

She closed her eyes and took in the fragrance of the garden. She sensed she

was no longer alone. The sound of laughter filled the garden. She scanned the

area looking for the source, and found four chocolate eyes staring at her through

the flowers. She smiled as two twin toddlers popped into the walkway. She ran

over hugging both of them. "Phobos, Deimos, what are you doing here?"

A voice behind her answered. "Because their mother was needed on the Moon."

The young Guardian of Fire turned with all the excitement her body could

contain. "Aunt Pele!" She ran and jumped into her favorite Aunt's arms. The

former Sailor Mars, Pele, was tall and graceful. Her red hair reached to her

waist and swayed when she walked. Her hazel eyes were soul piercing, but that

was all part of the package of being psychic. The twins soon ran over to join

in the reunion between the Fire Guardians. Deimos had the same red hair as

her mother, and Phobos hair was ebony like his father. Both had the chocolate

eyes of their father.

"Why have you come to the Moon, Auntie?" Inquired Rei, "And will Uncle be coming

too?"

Pele looked thoughtful before answering. "I have come to aide in your training,

and he maybe visiting, too."

---------------------------------------

Serenity stood above the training area watching Minako and Endymion spar below

her. She wished she too could train. She did not want to be a helpless princess,

who relied on others to protect her. She wanted to be a Sailor Soldier like

all her friends, but her mother said it was impossible and would not allow her

to even try to train with them. A leggy blonde in a skirt, almost too short

to be descent, came and sat upon the railing next to Serenity. Her blue eyes

filled with laughter. "It is no fun just watching, is it?" She turned to Serenity.

Serenity opened her mouth to greet the women, but was hushed before she could

utter a word. The mischief gathered within the women's eyes. "Let's spice this

match up a bit."

With a flick of her wrist, Minako's and Endymion's swords flew from their grasp.

The blades began to dance around the sparring yard in an elaborate waltz.

"No fair!" Endymion yelled. "You promised no powers."

"I am not doing this!" Minako retaliated. Her eyes widen with knowing. "Freyja!

I know you are there."

"I guess the game is up." Freyja mock pouted as she leaned over the rail to

wave down at them.

---------------------------------------

Ami made her way down a quiet hall going to the library. The library is where

she went to think when she did not want to be disturbed. She knew her fellow

guardians would only come for her there is it was absolutely necessary to

find her.

There was much she wanted to think about and research. She overheard Queen Selene

and King Midas whispering about a Mountain with worried looks upon their faces.

She wanted to know more about this Mountain that would cause the Queen's

serene face so much trouble. She went straight to her favorite spot armed with

as much as she could find about mountain references.

To say that the young Water Guardian became engrossed with what she was studying

was an understatement. She became filled with facts and thoughts of the Mountain.

The world around her disappeared and she no longer noticed her surroundings.

It did not occur to her that she was no longer alone. A woman had been watching

her for quite some time. The woman keenly observing Ami's every move with

her teal eyes. In her delicate fingers she played with her braided hair, only

slightly darker shade than her eyes. After watching the young soldier for

about an hour, she decided to make her presence known. "Ah, sweet Ami, I should

have known you would be here."

Ami startled that she was not alone, turned to face the woman. Upon seeing who

she was, Ami smiled. "Aunt Maia, I am so happy to see you."

Maia walked over and embraced her niece. "Now, what could be so important that

you have blocked out the world?"

Ami looked down at her studies, her brow furrowed in concentration. "The Mountain

I heard the Queen and King Midas discussing. Do you know anything about it?"

"I should have known that secrets are hard to keep from you, but everything

will be explained. All in good time, Ami." Maia replied.

---------------------------------------

Makoto was busy gathering ingredients for her Stardust Brownies. She loved

to cook, even at her young age. It helped her to relax. After the rigorous

training of the past few days, she really needed to unwind. Their training

was getting tougher, and that was getting to Makoto both physically and mentally.

She had working very hard to perfect her Stardust brownie recipe. It was good,

so everyone told her, but she wanted it to be the best. Each time she changed

just a little to see if that was better or worst.

She just pulled the latest batch out of the oven, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Mmmm, Those brownies smell wonderful." The voice came from a very tall woman

with brown and pink streaked hair, and emerald eyes to match Matoko's own

eyes.

Makoto looked up from her baked goods. "Aunt Callisto!"

Callisto smiled. "I wish I had gotten that cooking gene like you Mako. Your

Uncle Kale is so glad we have cooks because I burn everything."

"What are you doing here?" Makoto probed of Callisto.

"I had a craving for brownies." Callisto laughed.

Makoto eyed her warily. She knew brownies were the reason for Callisto's trip

to the Moon Kingdom, but she let the questioning end, for now.

---------------------------------------

Selene organized an ice skating party for her guardians and best friends return

to the Moon. She knew it was something of all the Sailor Soldiers, former

and new, enjoyed. She sent everyone new leotards for the occasion to match

their home colors. For Ami and Maia deep sea blue with sequins that looked like

bubbles flowing across the stomach. For Minako and Freyja, a light orange flecked

with gold in the skirt. For Rei and Pele, a crimson body and black skirts. And

for Makoto and Callisto, emerald green with pink pin stripes. She even sent

one to her own daughter made of silver and white.

Everyone gathered at the ice laughing and excited for the party. Even Midas

and Endymion joined them, although the King decided to it was safest just to

watch. He sat with Phobos and Deimos, who were too young to skate, and watched

the merriment and mayhem on the ice. Selene marveled at the girls and how each

had grown so graceful. Even Serenity, who was prone to klutz attacks, became

an elegant skater. The girls were all having so much fun, sometimes at the

expense of poor Endymion. The young Prince had not quite mastered ice-skating,

but he was determined not to be out done by a bunch of girls. Selene was glad for

moments like these because she was sure the days ahead would not be so carefree.

**AN:**

**I know that it does not seem like a whole lot was accomplished in the chapter. I do**

**feel that it was an important one to write. It gives an introduction to the**

**former Sailor Soldiers, and lets you in a little on the current ones personalities.**

**I love the character of Pele, and she will come to have a bigger role. It also**

**clues a little on the Mountain, which is very important in the next chapter.**

**FYI, how I came up with the Former Sailor's names, each has to do with their**

**planet or Guardianship.**

**Maia- Mother to Hermes in Greek Myth**

**Freyja- Norse Goddess of Love**

**Pele- Hawaiian Goddess of Fire**

**Callisto- Moon of Jupiter**


	6. The Mountain

**The Mountain**

In the dead of night the four young Sailor Soldiers, slipped through the  
Moon palace. Taking care not to get caught, Rei extinguished the fires  
and torches as the neared them and relit them when they were gone. From  
outside in the Rose Garden, Endymion watched as the palace systematically  
went dark in places only to brighten again minutes later. Watching carefully,  
he decided it was the work of the Fire Guardian, and he suspected that  
Metal, Water, and Electricity were with her. 'What could they possibly  
be doing so late, and why the need for secrecy?' He decided that this  
needed further investigation.

He followed them through the castle to a large pink and white door. The  
girls looked around, and each whispered to the door. As they did, their  
planetary symbols glowed upon their heads, and met with the ancient silver  
cravings on the door. When all had been connected, the door eased open  
and they hurried inside. Endymion concluded the door was to Princess  
Serenity's room. He had seen her earlier on a balcony outside. Believing  
that was the best place to listen undetected he climb up to it. He strained  
to listen to the hushed voices through the curtains.

"Why are they really here?" A fiery voice demanded to know.

"I think it is because of some mountain on Earth, but I can't be sure, not  
much is written about it." A quiet voice answered.

"Hmm... Freyja will not tell be anything. She is being very evasive. Usually  
she can't keep a secret."

At this laughter rang out through the room, but in the laughter one could  
hear. "You two cousins really are almost twins!" The cousin gave an  
indignant huff." I will have you know I can keep a secret. I am not near  
as bad as Serenity" And once again laughter filled the room. Endymion  
rolled his eyes. 'Girls!' Finally the room came to order again.

"Well, whatever is going on, we need to find out."

Endymion decided to now was the time to make his presence known. "I  
believe I can help you with that." He said was he stepped out from  
behind the curtain. No sooner had he finished his sentence than he had  
five sets of eyes glaring at him. Minako stood up and ready herself to  
chain him to the wall. Serenity realizing what she was about to do stopped  
her. She walked over to him, giving him the once over. "What do you know?"

"I know that the Mountain has no name, so it will be harder to find." He  
said turning to Ami. "That is probably why there is not much written on it.  
I, also, know there is going to be a meeting tomorrow on it in the Tranquility  
Conference Room."

"I suppose," Makoto said standing up, "That we should listen in on it."

Minako nodded in agreement, and turned to Endymion. "Since you are so good  
at eavesdropping, perhaps you could join us."

-----------------------------------

The Tranquility Conference Room had a large window that looked out upon the  
Mare Serenitas. The room itself was painted in Sea Foam Green and had a  
large crystal chandelier. In the center was a wood table made of the best  
oak from Jupiter. It was a beautiful room, but rarely did it live up to  
its name. Tranquility was not usually discussed in the room. It was for  
wars crisis between kingdoms that ruled this room, and this morning was no  
different. Around the table gathered ten people, Selene's four Guardians,  
Midas' Generals, and Selene and Midas.

Midas broke the uneasy silence first. "General Hau, what is the status on  
the Mountain?"

The ebony haired man replied. "No changes, the seal is still in place."

Selene gave a slight nod of approval and relief. Maia, being Mercurian,  
wanted more insight on it. "What has caused the evil within to suddenly  
stir?"

"I feel a dark spirit has taken root, thus awakening the beast from its  
slumber." The amber haired general answered her.

"What makes you so sure, General Ruach?" question Freyja as she winked at  
him. The general, taken aback by her actions and beauty, did not respond  
to her question causing Freyja gaze to become more intense upon him.

The crimson haired general answered for Ruach. "We have all felt it, and we  
must find a way to strengthen the seal."

"Like General Cumaxti, I too, have felt the darkness grow. The evil feeds

upon the darkness in peoples hearts." Pele said as her hazel eyes  
darkened with worry.

"From what I have studied, the seal can only be broken from the outside."  
The sage haired general noted.

"If what General Bel says is correct, then maybe we can find a way to strengthen  
the seal, thus making it almost impossible to break." Callisto responded.

Selene was deep in thought, taking in what everyone has said. Finally she spoke  
up. "I want Pele, Maia, Freyja, and Callisto to accompany the generals back to  
Earth. I think we need to find a better way to seal it, and if necessary I  
will come myself."

Pele spoke up. "I think that our combined power should work, so there is no  
need to place you in danger Selene."

-----------------------------------

Outside of the Tranquility room, six children strained to listen in on  
the meeting. They were determined to get to the bottom of the mysterious  
appearance of the former guardians and the Earth Generals. They even heard  
rumors that the elusive outer Sailor Soldiers had been to the Moon recently.

If you were to come upon them at this moment, they were quite a site to see.  
Makoto and Endymion were standing as tall as they could with Ami and Serenity  
setting underneath them in very unlady-like positions. Minako and Rei were  
on the outsides with one ear pressed to the door and their eyes on lookout  
for Luna, Artemis, or Allegra. All of who would abruptly end this listening  
party.

"Did you hear that?" Ami whispered. "Something evil is sealed away in that  
mountain."

"But what? And why have we never heard of it?" Minako demanded even

though she knew no one there had the answer.

"At least that thing can't break the seal." Serenity chirped.

"Sere, you moron, weren't you listening? Darkness grows in the hearts of  
people, and they can break the seal." Rei hissed at her.

Endymion was growing frustrated with their chatter. "If you girls don't  
hush, someone is going to catch us." To this he got the death glare from  
all five girls.

Makoto ears pricked when she heard movement within the room. "I think  
they're done, so we better get going."

The six eavesdroppers took off down the hall to avoid capture. Serenity,  
true to form, only made it a few steps before tripping over her dress  
and falling flat on her face.

-----------------------------------

When the meeting adjourned, Pele went to stand by the window and watch  
the sea. As she was lost in thought, a pair of strong arms encircled her  
waist. "What could have my love's thoughts so far away?" The smooth

voice asked.

She smiled and sank back further into the embrace. He was her soul mate he  
completed her. "You mainly occupy my thoughts. Being in this room, thinking  
about how we met."

"Ah, one of my favorite memories." The man pulled her closer.

Ten years ago on Earth there was a rebellion against Midas' rule. The rebels  
laid siege to Valor Palace, and the king and queen fled to the moon with  
the king's generals. Selene with her Sailor Soldiers met with Midas and  
his Generals in the Tranquility room to discuss the situation. It was the  
first meeting of the Sailor Soldiers and Generals.

The first thing Hau noticed about Sailor Mars was her brilliant red hair.  
When the light hit her hair, it looked like rubies shining in the sun. He  
was captivated, and was completely lost his heart when her gaze met his. Her  
hazel eyes danced with the fire she controlled and the knowledge she could  
see.

Pele was not the most trusting of people from Earth, for she could see the  
darkness that was within their hearts. She was apprehensive about having the  
Earth royalty and generals on the Moon. She worried for her Queen's safety,  
but Selene assured her that it would be fine. She was watching the sea when the  
Earth Generals entered the room. She turned to greet them, and she found a pair  
of chocolate brown eyes staring at her. As she looked deep into his soul, she  
did not find the darkness that she dreaded, instead she found loyalty and a  
caring heart. She smiled as she took him in even more. His ebony hair was pulled  
back into a loose ponytail, his body was in top physical form, and when he smiled  
at her, she saw hope for the future in it.

The meeting got under way, but Hau could not seem to concentrate for the fire  
goddess had captivated him. She was a cunning leader, so he could tell from her  
speech, and the way she observed everyone was amazing. The General, too,

distracted Pele. His poises and military knowledge was second to none. As the  
meeting progressed, it was decided that Hau and Pele would work together to  
devise a way to defeat the rebels.

Over the next few weeks Hau and Pele were constantly together. It began purely  
as work, but as the attraction grew, they spent more and more time together socially.  
Each learning as much as they could about the other, each falling in love, they  
understood each other, and they found a light in their love.

The time for the battle for the Earth Kingdom had come. Pele prepared her team,  
and General Hau his. As they ready to leave for Earth, Hau grabbed Pele by the  
waist pulling her close, and passionately pressed his lips to hers. A fire, she  
could not control, burned in her heart as she sank deeper into the kiss. When they  
parted, she touched her lips with her fingers and prayed they would both make it  
through the battle, because one kiss was not enough.

The battle was long and worrisome for General Hau and Sailor Mars, for neither knew  
how the other was fairing. Much was lost in the battle, but the final victory was  
theirs. The rebels were squashed, but the leader was never found. The captured ones  
spoke of Zipacana, who wanted to plunge the world into darkness. Dismaying to the  
Generals and Sailor Soldiers, they could never find if Zipanca was a real leader or  
a ghost of people's own darkness.

Out of some of Earth's darkest days, Hau and Pele found light in each other. They  
continued to see each other for years. When Princess Serenity was born and new  
Guardians chosen, they became engaged. After Rei came to the Moon Palace, Hau and  
Pele had their wedding in the Tranquility Room, the spot of their first meeting.  
Not very long after that, they welcomed Phobos and Deimos. They were a perfect fit  
for each other.

-----------------------------------

Selene exited of the conference to find Serenity upon the floor crying. She  
went to her, and picked her up to dry her tears. "Bunny, why are you crying?"

"I tripped over my dress and fell." Serenity sniffed through her tears.

Selene raised her eyebrow. "Tripped over your dress? Why were you running?"

Serenity looked thoughtful. She did not want to tell her mother about eavesdropping  
with everyone, but she was having trouble coming up with a good excuse. Finally  
she spoke. "I was trying to keep up with everyone in a race."

"Serenity!" Selene's stern voice made the young princess cringe, for she  
knew she had been caught. "I know you and the others were listening."

"I am sorry, Mama." Serenity cried. "We just wanted to know what was going on."

Selene hugged her daughter to let her know all was forgiven. She knew she  
would have to speak to the young Sailor Soldiers, but she had hoped not to bring  
them into things, yet.

-----------------------------------

Selene invited all the young Sailor Soldiers to dine with her and Serenity  
in her private dining room. The girls were curious about the reason for the  
previous Sailor Soldiers return and the Earth King and Generals visit. She was  
afraid this curiosity would get them into trouble. The purpose of the lunch  
was to explain the seriousness of the situation to the young soldiers. She  
did not want them to take the situation lightly and to keep them focused  
on their training.

True to character, Ami arrived early to the lunch. She was reading her latest  
book. Her short blue hair was kept out of her eyes by a yellow ribbon that  
matched her simple yellow dress. Next, Rei and Makoto causally strolled into  
the room. They were talking animatedly about Phobos and Deimos and the  
chaos they caused in Makoto's kitchen. Rei wore a violet dress to match  
her eyes, and Makoto was in a pink and white dress. Five minutes after the  
lunch was suppose to start; Serenity and Minako came siding in out of  
breath from laughter and running. Minako's blue dress swirled about her  
as she ran to her seat. Serenity's midnight blue dress seemed to be  
having trouble keeping up with its mistress.

Just as Serenity and Minako were seated, there came a loud clatter at  
the door. Outside someone yelled. "Minako! Take these chains off me  
right now."

Selene looked reproachfully at Minako, and rose to go open the door.

On the other side, she found Endymion with his hands chained

together. She ushered him into the room, and motioned to Minako

to come over. "Minako, I am disappointed in you. You are suppose

to set an example. Now, take these chains off the Prince."

Minako came over and called the chains to come to her. They came  
off Endymion's wrist and floated between her hands. Her hands began to  
work around the chains, forming them into something new. When she was  
finished, there was a tiny, perfectly formed globe of the Earth. She then  
handed to him as a peace offering. Selene smiled at the young Metal Guardian  
because she could see that she would one day be a great woman. Selene  
turned to the Prince. "Endymion, since you are here, how would you like  
to join us for lunch?"

Endymion looked up from the globe, he was still marveling at, and nodded.  
Lunch turned out to be a pleasant affair, despite its rocky start. There  
was much discussion on books, training, and the latest palace news. Everyone  
seemed to be smiling and having a good time, but if one looked closer, they  
could see not all was at it appeared. Selene had concern in her eyes, and  
Ami kept watching and waiting for the true meaning of lunch. Makoto  
continually cracked her knuckles out of nervous habit, and Rei's temper  
at times seemed particularly on edge. Even Minako and Serenity were not  
their usual carefree selves.

After the meal was finished, everyone looked expectantly as Selene. She  
took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. "Girls, Endymion, I know  
you were listening in on the meeting, yesterday." The guardians and prince  
all shot Serenity a look because they knew she had given away their secret.  
Selene continued. "The Mountain on Earth contains an ancient evil and it  
has stirred. The former guardians with the generals' help are going tomorrow  
to the Mountain to strengthen the seal. When they return, Pele is going  
to stay here and assist Artemis with Sailor Soldier training. I need you  
girls to stay focused on your training because it is important for you  
to be prepared in case the worst should happen."

When Selene finished, the guardians all looked at her with determination.  
They were ready to meet her expectations and to exceed them.

-----------------------------------

The next morning, Selene woke up early after a fitful night of sleep. She  
was worried for her friends, and the dangers the Mountain would present  
to them. She knew they were no longer Sailor Soldiers, and therefore not  
as powerful was they use to be. Her heart ached for their safety. She knew  
she could stop all of this if she used the Ginzuishou, but her friends would  
never allow that as long as they could fight. Maia, Freyja, Pele, and Callisto  
knew it was Selene that had to carry on. Their duty was to protect her, even  
if they were no long Sailor Soldiers.

Selene dressed in a navy dress, for today was not a day for her usual  
light colored dresses. As she sat at her vanity her eyes filled with tears.  
There was a deep sense of foreboding that she just could not shake. When  
she finished her hair, she went to wake Serenity and face the day.

-----------------------------------

Everyone gathered in the transport room to see off Selene's guardians  
and the generals. Pele and Hau were holding Phobos and Deimos and talking  
with Rei. Both looked as if they never wanted to let go their children.  
Maia and Ami were discussing their latest reads with passion. Freyja and  
Minako were laughing about their latest pranks, while Ruach listen to  
their antics with amusement. Callisto and Makoto made plans for Makoto  
to teach her aunt how to cook upon her return, and spoke of Callisto  
and Kale's plans to start a family. Cumaxti and Bel stood with Midas  
talking about the training of Endymion's guardians. Endymion and  
Serenity stood next to each other, watching everyone, neither spoke.

Selene dabbed the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I  
believe the transport is ready." She spoke barely above a whisper,  
but it seemed like a shout.

Pele hugged the twins one last time, and sat them down next to Rei.  
"Now, Phobos, Deimos, I want to listen to Rei, ok?" Pele smiled through  
her tears. The twins looked like they were trying to be brave for their  
mother, and nodded in unison. When she finished, she stepped into the  
transporter and the teams left.

-----------------------------------

On Earth the Mountain raged against the coming of the guardians and

generals. The evil within despised all they stood for, and roared in

anger. When the group stood at the base, they shivered as they felt

the evil radiating out.

The Generals took up four points around the Mountain. They connected their  
minds to crate a barrier. Maia, Freyja, Pele, and Callisto gathered together  
to mediate and channel their powers. As their power grew, their planetary  
symbol burned brighter upon their brows. When their power peaked, they  
entered the Generals barrier and made their way to the seal. The woman  
had an ethereal glow now that their planets power coursed through them.

The woman stopped in front of the seal and extended their arms out  
with palms toward the seal. "Alright ladies," Pele began, "It is time  
for us to do our job."  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"

Blue, Orange, Red, and Green light shot from their hands at the seal. The  
seal glowed a bright white as their powers strengthened it. When the  
guardians returned to the base of the Mountain, the generals released  
the barrier.

The Mountain felt the barrier go, and wanted one last chance to strike  
at the protectors. The beast gathered the energy it could and lashed  
out at its oppressors. A loud crack was heard from the Mountain. The  
guardians turned to see what the noise was and watched in horror, as the  
mount seems to be throwing itself at the generals. They took off running  
to the generals.

Callisto, having the longest legs, was the first to reach the generals.  
She threw Hau away from the Mountain, and began to hurl lightening at the  
falling boulders. Freyja, upon seeing a large rock speeding for Ruach,  
conjured a chain and looped it around him pulling him to safety.

Maia and Pele reached the other side of the Mountain, where Cumaxti and  
Bel were stationed. When they arrived, the generals were no were to  
be seen. They began calling for them, praying that they had escaped in  
time. In their search, they found a large mound of boulders, and their  
faces contorted in fear of what lied beneath the rocks. Maia began to  
use water to move away the debris, as Pele fended off the mount with  
her fire. Their fears were confirmed, when they found the broken bodies  
of Cumaxti and Bel at the bottom. Pele and Maia both shed silent tears  
for the friends they had lost.

As Callisto continued to battle the Mountain's assault upon them, she  
could feel her energy weakening. She was worried she could not hold out  
much longer if the Mountain relentlessly continued to attack. She felt  
as searing pain as a piece of the Mountain slammed into her back. She  
fell to her knees from the impact, before she could recover more pieces  
pounded into her body from many sides. Freyja seeing her friend in  
trouble, worked to construct a barrier around her. Hau picked Callisto  
up and carried her to the safety of the nearby woods.

Once Hau had retreated with Callisto, the Mountain seemed to have  
expended all of its remaining energy. Freyja and Ruach soon joined them  
in the woods. Freyja went to Callito's side. Callisto usually flawless  
skin was now torn and bleeding from more spots than could be named. Her  
brown and pink curls were matted with sweat and blood. Callisto looked  
at Freyja and tried to smile to reassure her, but her Jovian strength  
failed her.

"Please tell Kale I am sorry, and that I love him more than he will  
ever know." She pleaded with the blonde.

Freyja eyes filled with tears. "Don't talk like that."

Callisto seemed to ignore her and continued. "And tell Mako to be  
strong." She closed her eyes and breathed out one last time. As  
her head fell back, Freyja pulled her close and let the tears fall  
free while she rocked the body of her fallen friend.

Pele and Maia arrived as their friend crossed over. Hau looked up  
relieved to see his wife, but that was quickly turned to grief when  
he realized who was not there. The survivors stood silent in the  
mourning for the fallen, each trying to process the day in their  
own way. Pele buried her head into Hau's shoulder, and he placed  
his chin upon her head. Freyja still clung to Callito's lifeless  
body. Ruach holding Freyja shoulders to steady her sobs. Maia  
seated with her head on her knees. Finally Hau broke the silence.  
"It is time to take the hero's home."

-----------------------------------

Selene sat in her throne room when Luna entered. She could tell by the  
look on Luna's face that it was not good news. "Your Majesty, the Mountain  
is sealed, but at a cost." Luna said, her voice heavy with sorrow.

"What cost?" Selene inquired.

"Cumaxti, Bel, and Callisto did not make it back alive." Luna could not look  
Selene in the eyes because the pain was too much.

The teary-eyed queen rose from her seat and walked slowly out of the room,  
as if she was on autopilot. She made her way down the hall, tears staining  
her regal face. She stopped at a door that except for the word Argentum  
written in shimmering Moon Dust, was very plain. Inside the room was  
empty save for a pillar around waist high. On the pillar was a golden pillow,

which sat the most flawless gem in the galaxy, the Ginzuishou.

Selene picked up the jewel and held it close to her face. Her tears falling  
onto it only enhanced its beauty. Luna timidly entered the room.  
"Queen Selene, what are you doing?"

Selene looked up at her. "I could have prevented this, no one had to  
die. If I had just used the crystal, I could have saved Callisto."

"Selene, you know she would not have let you do that as long as she still  
had fight in her. Besides using it could have killed you, and then  
Serenity would have been all alone."

Selene wiped her tears. "Luna, you are a good friend."

-----------------------------------

The morning of Callisto's funeral was unusually quiet in the palace. There  
was no laughter, no children running through the halls, even the animals  
seemed to be silent out of respect for the fallen soldier. Selene pulled  
out a simple black dress to wear. She styled her hair and reached for her  
crown, but decided against it. Today was not a queen, but a friend in  
mourning.

Selene walked quietly to the Hero's Gardens where Callisto would be laid  
to rest. The Hero's Garden was the final resting place of all Sailor  
Soldiers who died in battle. While Callisto was no longer a soldier when  
she died, Selene had insisted upon her burial there. In the garden, Selene  
went to where Callisto was incased in an opaque green crystal with her  
planetary symbol and name engraved upon it.

Not long after Selene's arrival, the others began to filter into the garden.  
No smile could be found, and tears threaten to fall from all present eyes.  
Last, Kale and Makoto joined the crowd. Kale's forest green eyes were red  
and swollen from crying. Makoto doing her best to be strong for her uncle,  
but her eyes so easily gave away the pain she felt.

The ceremony was simple, because that was what Callisto would have wanted.  
Selene spoke a few words, and asked the Mother Goddess to accept the fallen  
Soldiers soul. Pele and Maia used their fire and water to seal the coffin.  
Freyja constructed a Great Jupiter Oak to serve as her headstone. When all  
was said and done, the procession began to file away until only Kale and  
Makoto were left.

"You know, Mako, she loved you so very much. She told me once that she was  
so proud you were chosen to replace her." He patted the young guardian on  
her head. She looked up at him through her tears.

"I have something for you. The Sailor Jupiter before her gave her these  
when she achieved her transformation, and she was planning on giving them to  
you when reached that state. Since she won't see it, I want you to have  
them now." He produced a small box. When Makoto opened, inside there  
was a pair of rose earrings.

"Thank you Uncle Kale." Kale hugged her and left her to her thoughts. She  
watched him go, and then turned to the coffin. Wiping her tears, she set  
her shoulders in resolve. "I will not let you down Aunt Callisto."

Before Makoto a light flashed so bright, she had to shielded her eyes. When  
the light faded, a green rod with a star and planetary symbol floated  
before her. She reached for it, and as she grabbed it, she could feel its  
power coursing through her. Instinctively, she knew what to do.  
"Jupiter Star Power Make-Up!" In a swirl of lightening, she was no longer  
just Makoto Princess of Jupiter, but now the full fledge Sailor Jupiter.

**AN:  
I know it was a really long chapter, but there was a lot to accomplish  
with it. The Pele/Hau story may seem random, but I promise it is  
important. I have some background I am going to give to on the  
Sailor Soldiers and their planets that don't really fit into the  
storyline, but is good know, and might explain a few things. I am  
just going to go planet by planet, but first what the Generals names  
I wanted to represent the Earth elements of earth, wind, fire,  
and water.**

**Hau- Hawaiian for ice, that way his marriage to Pele is a blending  
of fire and ice  
Ruach- Hebrew for wind/spirit  
Cumaxti- Aztec God of fire  
Bel- Babylonian God of earth**

**Mercury  
-It is a Patriarchal Monarchy, and Ami's father is King Aquas. She  
is currently the heir, because she is an only child, but if there  
was a boy to be born to her parents, she would no longer be heir.**

**-Maia is five years younger than Aquas, and they have another  
sister Wynna, who is two years younger than Maia. Maia is a  
high ranking official, as the Mericurian keeper of the Knowledge. **

**Venus **

**-Venus, like the Moon, is a Matriarchal Monarchy. Freyja  
is the crown Princess of Venus. Her mother Amora is the current  
queen of Venus.**

**-Freyja and Ruach have had an on again, off again relationship  
for the past 10 years, but it becomes more serious after the  
incident at the Mountain.**

**-Minako is the daughter of Amora's younger brother, Vulcan.**

**-Minako and Freyja look like they could be sisters. Freyja wears  
her blonde hair about shoulder length. They, also, have very  
similar personalities.**

**Mars **

**-Mars is a Patriarcal Monarchy. Rei's father is King Allumer.**

**-Rei is the youngest of five. She has two brothers and two  
sisters. Her brothers are Ares, the heir, and Onuris. Her sisters  
are Kali and Morrigan.**

**-Pele is the youngest sister of Allumer, their mother Delphi,  
is the only woman to ever rule Mars.**

**-Pele and Hau have been married 4 years, and the Phobos and  
Deimos are about 2 and half.**

**Jupiter **

**-Makoto is the Grand-daughter of King Raiden of Jupiter.  
Her father, Raiju, is heir to the throne.**

**-Callisto is Raiju older sister.**

**-Callisto has been married to Kale just over a year  
when she dies.**

**-Everyone from Jupiter has some shade of green eyes.**

**Moon & Sailor Soldiers**

**-Selene became Queen at 18, which is tradition on the moon. They  
have very long life spans, but the former Queen leaves for the  
Galaxy council when the heir becomes of age.**

**-Selene had only been queen a few months when the rebellion  
happened on Earth.**

**-Sailor Soldiers are not allowed to marry until the next Moon  
heir is born and their replacement comes to live on the Moon.**

**-Once the Sailor Soldier retires, they can no longer transform  
into Sailor Soldier form. Since most young ones can't transform  
until about 10, there are a few years when there are no fully  
developed Soldiers.**

**-Sailor Soldiers are not called by their sailor name, i.e.  
Sailor Jupiter, until they achieve transformation.**

**-Serenity room has a protect spell, so that if the door is**

**closed the only people who can get in are the Queen and**

**the Sailor Soldiers unless she lets them in. Endymion gained**

**entry because the window on the balcony was**

**open.**


	7. Introductions

**Introductions **

It had been ten years since the sealing of the Mountain and the death  
of Callisto, and in that ten years Serenity and Endymion had only seen each  
other once since his visit to the Moon, and that was across a crowd  
room at Freyja and Ruach's wedding. Tonight, they would see each other  
again. Selene was taking Serenity and her guardians for their first visit toEarth.

King Midas was celebrating thirty years of rule, and there  
was going to be a big gala. Selene, Serenity, and the Sailor Soldiers  
would be spending a week there for the festivities.

Selene finished up packing her things for her visit to Earth. It had been  
entirely too long since she had seen her friend, King Midas and his son  
Endymion. She had heard that Endymion had grown into quite the handsome  
prince. When she finished packing, she went to wake up Serenity, which  
was still her tradition despite the princess being a few months shy of  
her sixteenth birthday.

Selene glided into Serenity's room, and walked over to her bed. Serenity's  
long golden hair made it look like she slept in a pool of light. Her hair,  
now, reached to her ankles even with the earlier, unplanned, cutting.

"Good morning, Bunny." Selene gently shook the princess awake. Serenity's  
eyelids fluttered before opening wide to reveal her crystal blue eyes.

"Have you packed everything for out trip to Earth?"

"Yes mother," the princess smiled. "Is everyone else up already?"

Selene laughed at her daughter. She should know by now that she was always  
the last to rise. "Yes, I believe they were up at dawn to train before  
we left."

-----------------------------------

On Earth, Endymion sat in his study with his generals, Kunzite, Nephrite,  
Zoicite, and Jadeite, talking about the up coming events. The platinum  
haired Kunzite picked up a small metal globe off the desk and began to  
absent-mindedly play with it.

"So," Kunzite began. "I hear that Queen Selene and Princess Serenity are  
coming along with the princess' guardians to join in the celebration."

"Really?" The blonde haired General Jadeite perked up from the chair he  
was lounging in. "I can't wait to meet the girls that bested Endy."

"I should have never told you guys that story. Ten years, and I am still  
hearing about it." Endymion complained. "Besides, I got Serenity back  
later."

The chestnut haired Nephrite barked with laughter. "Yeah, only to be  
attacked by the guardians."

Endymion rolled his eyes. "I am seriously never telling you four anything  
ever again."

The strawberry blonde Zoicite looked up from his book. "We can't help  
but to bring it up. It is not everyday someone gets the best of the  
great Earth Prince, especially girls."

The generals all laughed at this, and Endymion just shot each a very  
menacing glare.

-----------------------------------

Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto all gathered in Serenity's room in Valor  
Palace. The Sailor Soldiers want to check the room for safety, but more  
importantly they had to discuss the impending ball. Once the room was  
secure the girls seated themselves on varies chairs around the room.

"Do you think Endymion will remember me?" Serenity asked timidly.

"Of course he will remember you, Sere." Makoto reassured her.

"Besides, it is not often you forget the girl who pulled the best  
prank on you." Rei added.

Minako leaned forward. "Freyja said that Endymion has become quite the looker,  
and that his generals are so bad either."

"Honestly, Minako, do you think about anything else?" Ami rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Guardian of Love, I am supposed to think about that." Minako retorted.

The door flew open and Phobos and Deimos came bounding in. They had arrived  
earlier in the week with their parents to help with preparations. The twins  
seated themselves at Rei's feet. Phobos spoke up. "Mom said we would find  
you here." Deimos nodded in agreement with her brother.

"What has the double trouble been up to this week?" Makoto teased them.

"Mostly watching Endymion and his generals train." Phobos answered. Minako  
and Serenity's eyes lit up, and they demanded to know what they were like.

"They are excellent fighters." Phobos responded.

The girls' smiles damped, a little. Deimos punched her brother. "That  
is not what they wanted to know." Deimos turned back to the girls. "They  
are all very cute. I, especially, like Jadeite, his blonde hair and blue  
eyes are dreamy and he is really funny. Endymion is very nice; he always  
talks to us if he sees us. Zoicite is quiet and always reading something.  
Nephrite seems a little strange, and they say he can tell the future like  
Mom and Rei. Kunzite is always so serious."

"Deimos, don't you think you are a little young to be looking at boys?"  
Rei eyed her cousin.

"Rei, I am twelve, now. I am allowed to look." She said proudly, but  
quickly added. "Just don't tell Dad."

-----------------------------------

Endymion stood in the ballroom helping King Midas receive his guest.  
Parties were never Endymion's cup of tea, but he knew this was important  
to his father so he was doing his best. He was thankful that Kunzite was  
there with him or he would have really been bored to tears. The other generals  
had dispersed about the room to secure it, and he was sure to socialize  
with the ladies, too. The heralded trumpets sounded.  
"Announcing Duke Pazcina and his daughter Beryl."

The Duke was a husky man, who always wore his grey hair slicked back.  
He was intelligent man, but untrustworthy, in Midas' eyes. His daughter,  
Beryl, was beautiful with red hair, crimson eyes, and perfectly curved  
body, but is was a cold beauty. She did not have inner warmth and kindness.  
When she finished her decent into the ballroom, she went straight to where  
Endymion was standing. Endymion, seeing her coming, leaned back to Kunzite.  
"Oh God, here she comes again."

Kunzite chuckled at the prince. Everyone knew Beryl had eyes for him, whether  
for looks or the title was anyone's guess.

"Play nice your Highness." Kunzite whispered back to him.

Beryl walked up to Endymion and smiled her cold smile. "The ball is lovely  
tonight, your Highness."

"Yes, very nice." Endymion automatically replied. He was avoiding looking  
her in the eye because it gave him the chills.

"Announcing the Queen of the Moon, Selene, and her daughter, Princess Serenity  
and her court."

Endymion looked up to find the brightest blue eyes staring back at him. She  
smiled, and it radiated with kindness.

"Excuse me." He told Beryl as he gently pushed pass her to greet the Moon  
Princess. Beryl fumed at being slighted. 'How could he possibly like that  
waif of a princess?'

Endymion glided to the stairs just in time to catch Serenity as she tripped  
over her pink and silver dress. His fluid motion made it look as if the fall  
was planned.

"Old habits die hard, Princess Serenity." He smiled at her.

She laughed, her laughter sounding like a bell. "I suppose, but this dress  
does not allow much movement, which does not help the matter."

He nodded in agreement with her, but could not help thinking to himself  
that the dress was perfect on her. Her beautiful voice broke his thoughts.  
"And Endymion, old friends don't have to call me princess. Serenity is  
just fine."

"Well then Serenity, may I have this dance?" He asked, liking the way her  
name felt on his tongue.

"I would like nothing better."

They waltzed about the ballroom floor. Their bodies moving so expertly across

the floor, it was as if they had one mind. Many of the guests stopped to watch

the couple. Selene smiled at Serernity and Endymion. She was glad that ten

years of separation did not make them strangers.

"Ah, Selene, it seems your Serenity has become the belle of the ball."

"Midas," she smiled. "It does not hurt that her dance partner is the charming  
Earth Prince."

-----------------------------------

Kunzite watched his prince's effortless grace on the dance floor with the  
Moon princess. He was keenly observing the room when he felt someone brush  
against him. He looked down to find a blonde beauty. Her flaxen hair pulled  
partially back by a red ribbon that match her red strapless dress. He studied  
her carefully. "The Princess of Venus, I presume?"

She flashed him her seductive smile. "Guilty as chance."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that charged?"

Her blue eyes flickered and she shrugged. "Chance, charged it all works, and  
you must be Kunzite."

He looked at her quizzically, but before he could ask she answered. "Freyja,  
my cousin, told me about you, but she forgot to mention your amazing grey-blue

eyes. I don't think I have ever seen ones quite like them before."

Before he could think of a reply, she began to saunter off her hips swaying  
flirtatiously. Looking back over her shoulder, she called to him. "By the way,  
you can call me Minako." She winked at him and flashed him the V- sign.

Selene watched the exchange from across the room. To most it looked like  
Minako was a shameless flirt, but Selene knew better. Minako was sizing  
him up. She used her flirting to break down defenses. She was no fool when  
it came to gauging her potential opponents. When Minako's eyes met Selene's,  
Selene gave her a nodded of approval.

-----------------------------------

Ami did not like large crowds. Going to balls was one of her least favorite  
things to do. She avoided them when she could. She was at home in a library  
with books as company. She understood books; people were the great mystery  
to her.

After checking to make sure Serenity was safe, Ami stole away to outside  
the ballroom. She knew Minako and Rei would be watching the princess, anyway.  
She sat on the side of a fountain on the terrace. The sound of the water  
soothed her nerves. She stroked the water with her fingers. Growing bold, she  
began to play with the water. She created a ship with the liquid and set it  
assail across the pool.

"How did you do that?"

Ami whipped her head around to find a man with long strawberry blonde hair  
watching her intensely. She observed him carefully. "It is not polite to sneak  
up on people."

"Sorry Princess." He bowed in apology.

"You are one of Endymion's Generals." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Zoicite to be exact, but you still have not answered my question."

She gave him a sly smile. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

He studied her to see if she was serious. "Is that a challenge, Princess?"

She nodded. "And Zoicite, there is no need for formalities, Ami is fine."

-----------------------------------

Makoto rocked back and forth on her heels as she sipped her punch. She watched  
with envy at the many couples gliding across the dance floor. She loved to  
dance, but finding a partner was a problem. Her height and strength was  
intimidating to most men, so they usually did not bother asking her to  
dance.

"What is a beautiful woman doing standing all alone?" a smooth masculine voice  
asked of her. She looked at the tall man with chestnut hair standing next  
to her. "Waiting for the right guy to ask me to dance."

"Well, then miss, may I have this dance?" He offered his hand to her. She  
laughed as she accepted his hand. "It is not everyday that I am asked to dance  
by a handsome stranger."

"Stranger? I suppose now would be the time for introductions. I am Nephrite."

"Nice to meet you Nephrite. I am Makoto."

-----------------------------------

Rei was desperately trying to avoid dancing with all the boys who insisted  
on asking her. She had more important things to do than dance, mainly  
keeping an eye on Serenity. Finally she found a corner where she could  
watch and remain undisturbed. The curtain behind her began to giggle and  
move. Rei turned to examine the cause of this strange phenomenon. Four feet  
were visible at the bottom of the drape. There was a pair of black boots,  
and a pair of heels that looked familiar. She had once owned a pair just  
like them, and then the light went off in her head.

"Phobos, Deimos, why are you hiding back there?" She hissed at the curtain.

"We just wanted to see the ball, but Mom said we were too young to attend."  
Deimos voice came through the fabric.

"You better get out of here before Aunt Pele sense you." She warned.

"You know people will think you are crazy if you talk to the drapery,"  
a mocking voice behind her teased.

She spun around and came face to face with a blonde man. Her mouth curved  
down into a frown, and her temper flickered in her violet eyes.

"Who are you to judge what I do?" She fumed.

"Jadeite," he flashed her, his most charming smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and if looks could kill, he would be laying  
dead on the floor. She turned and began to stomp off.

"Wait," he called after her. "I did not get your name."

She stopped briefly and yelled back. "I did not give!"

Jadeite stared after the raven-haired beauty. He could not believe the  
utter rejection he just suffered.

"Psst." The curtain whispered to him. "Her name is Rei."


	8. Sparks

**Sparks **

It was not often that Serenity was up before her mother awakened her, but  
it was, also, not everyday that she got to visit Earth. There was so much  
she wanted to soak up about the blue planet. She had been to her guardians  
worlds, but nothing fascinated her quite like Earth.

She wondered about Valor Palace halls with no particular destination in mind,  
each turn lead her to new discoveries. She stopped to look at a painting. It  
was of one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She had thick pink  
hair that cascaded down her back. Even in the painting, one could tell her  
red eyes held deep compassion.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" A voice whispered behind the princess.

"Yes, very," she responded automatically. Her eyes widen in the  
realization she was no longer alone. She turned to face the voice, and  
found Endymion's midnight blue eyes taking her in.

Taking a minute to compose herself, and once she found her voice again,

she spoke. "Who was she?"

"Queen Inanna, my mother," he said with hints of sorrow in his voice.  
"She died in a riding accident when I was five."

"Oh Endymion, I am so sorry." Serenity's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry princess. It does not suit you." He gently reached up and  
brushed away the tears from her check. They stood there for a moment,  
neither wanting to be the first to break the touch. They eyes locked  
and the world seemed to melt away. A low rumbling, emitted from  
Serenity's stomach, brought them back to the real world.

"I think we better get you some breakfast," he laughed.

She blushed and motioned for him to lead the way.

-----------------------------------

Selene arrived at breakfast early; only Midas was already in the room.  
She loved breakfast food on Earth. It could possibly be her favorite  
part of visiting it. She sat down and took in the smells of the breakfast.  
The bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled her senses causing her to smile with  
joy. While she was reveling in the feast before her, Pele and Hau arrived.  
When Pele saw Selene, she could not help but to laugh.

"I see the feast us has captivated our dear Moon Queen."

"Don't believe I have ever seen her quite so content as when she has breakfast  
here with us," Midas added.

"That is not true," Selene objected. "There are plenty of things I enjoy just  
as much."

Hau joining in the merriment, "Ah, now I see where Serenity gets her love  
of food from."

Just then, as if on cue, Serenity and Endymion walked into the room. Serenity's  
stomach continued to protest at its lack of food. A loud growl came from the  
slender princess causing the occupants of the room to burst into laughter.

"I do believe the princess requires food, so lets eat," Midas announced.

Everyone filled their plates of the wonderful food. Selene was in heaven with  
her food. She did take note, between bites, of her Bunny and Endymion. She  
nodded with approval at their pleasant reunion.

-----------------------------------

Minako stood in the field where the Earth Generals trained. She liked to  
start her morning with training. The exercise made her feel alert and ready  
to take on the day. She called forth her transformation pen.

"Venus Star Power Make-up!"

Kunzite stood outside the field watching the Princess of Venus. 'What  
could she be doing out there?' He wondered to himself. An orange stick seemed  
to appear out of thin air. He watched as she grabbed it and shouted something  
he couldn't quite make out. A bright light obscured his vision of her,  
and when it faded, Sailor Venus stood in the field in Minako's place.

As a Sailor Venus, Minako's senses were heightened, and she could feel  
someone watching her. Scanning the edge of the field, her eyes settled on  
the figure of the General.

"Kunzite," she called to him. "Care to join me?"

He was impressed that she spotted him, not many could do that if he did not  
want to be found. He stepped out into the clearing.

"It would be an honor, Sailor Venus." He walked over and picked a sword  
from the weapons rack.

He studied her for a minute, waiting for her to come over and chose a blade.  
"Aren't you going to get one?" He inquired and gestured to the weapons.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "No thanks, I will make my own."

She bent down and placed her hands on the ground. As she concentrated, iron  
from the earth began to come together in a fine blade. Kunzite watched her  
with wonder. When she was finished, she held a perfectly formed sword. The  
craftsmanship was the finest he had ever seen. The hilt was sized just right  
for her hand. One could tell who the owner was just by how it fit in her  
hand. The blade shined in the morning sun, and when he looked closely at it,  
he could see tiny hearts appeared to be engraved on it with V-E-N-U-S spelled  
out between them.

She smiled at his awe. "Don't just stand there, prepare yourself General."

Shaking off his wonderment, Kunzite lifted his weapon, and not a moment too  
soon as Sailor Venus came at him. Their blades came together with a loud  
clatter. Venus was relentless in her attacks, and Kunzite's sword protested  
against the blows. After dodging many of her blows, he saw his opportunity when  
her step faltered, slightly.

Kunzite felt the momentum shift in his favor. Venus seemed to be struggling to  
keep up with his attacks. He even managed to cut her arm.

"Time to admit defeat Sailor Venus," he gloated.

"Did no one tell you not to count your chickens before they're cooked, General?"  
She smiled and raised an arm into the air.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

He felt something snake around his legs. His eyes widen when he realized she had  
tied him with her chain and was now on control. With a devious smile, she yanked the  
chain and sent him tumbling to the ground. She willed his sword to the neared tree.  
She straddled him, and leaned close to his face brushing her lips against his.  
"Now, who is defeated?" She whispered into his ear.

-----------------------------------

Rei stalked down the hall trying to find Serenity. She swears that girl needs  
a locator on her. Rei could not believe Serenity just wonder off in a strange  
place. That girl could make Rei temper rise faster than the temperature on  
Mars.

As she turned the corner she slammed into something, rather someone. She looked  
up to make her apologies, only to find the laughing blue eyes from the night  
before.

"Princess Rei we meet again," Jadeite greeted her.

"Who told you my name?" She snapped at him.

"A very helpful drapery."

She narrowed her eyes, mentally noting to kill Phobos and Deimos later. She  
pushed away from him, and began to leave. He reached out and took her by the  
arm.

"Where are you off to, Princess?"

"That is none of your business, General."

He raised an eyebrow, "Lost the Moon Princess, eh?"

She was seriously beginning to dislike Jadeite. 'Why in the world was he being  
so persistent?' If her temper was not edge before, it certainly was now. The  
hand that he was holding her elbow with suddenly began to feel like it was on  
fire. As the heat began to sear him, he dropped her arm.

"Ow! How are you doing that?" He demanded of her.

She gave him a smug smile, flipped her hair and left.

"By the way, Serenity is in the Rose Garden with Endymion!" He called after her.

-----------------------------------

Ami stood before the massive mahogany doors, which on the other side was her  
wildest dream, the Great Earth Library. She had heard rumors on how amazing  
the library was, and could not wait to discover it for herself. She could  
hard contain her excitement as she pushed the doors open into the knowledge  
sanctuary. When she walked in, she inhaled deeply taking in the musky scent  
of the ancient text inside.

Once the expansive library was thoroughly explored, Ami took the books she wanted  
to read and looked for a place to sit. Out of habit, she headed for the rear,  
and that is where she saw him. Zoicite was engrossed in what he was studying,  
and he did not even notice that the Guardian of Water now stood behind him. She  
looked over his shoulder, trying to figure out what held is attention so well.

"I did not know that Mercury was so fascinating to you, General Zoicite."

Startled he looked up at her. "I believe, Ami, you issued me a challenge, and  
I am only trying to meet it. Oh, like you said last night, no need for  
formalities."

"Well then, Zoicite, do you mind if I join you?"

"That would be more than ok, Ami."

She sat down, noting that he had many books on both Mercury and the Sailor  
Soldiers before him. She liked that, someone willing to find the questions  
they had.

"Any luck on finding the answer you seek?" She inquired of him.

"I think I am getting somewhere, but everything written on the Sailor  
Soldiers is very vague."

She smiled a mysterious smile. "Well, we can't give away all our secrets."

A comfortable silence passed between them; each engrossed in their own studies.  
Zoicite stole the occasional glance at Ami to watch her sapphire eyes absorbing  
the text she was reading. Just looking at her, he could tell she was wise far  
beyond her years. He liked the way a smile spread across her face when she  
read something new and interesting.

After watching her for a while, he once again returned to his studies. He was  
determined to discover her secret, partly because he was sure it would  
impress her. He picked up another text on the Moon Guardians, and there it was  
staring him in the face. He smiled and sat the book back down.

"The ability to control water is all part of your guardianship?"

He looked upon her sapphire eyes, twinkling with knowledge. She nodded with  
her answer. "Yes, I could control water for as long as I could remember."

He nodded with understanding, and continued ask her questions. "And each  
of you controls an element, so to speak?"

"Water, Metal, Fire, and Electricity to be exact," she replied. "And Makoto,  
also, has limited ability over plants, too."

"That explains a lot." He said more to himself than her, but she could not  
help to overhear. She frowned in her confusion.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, when Endymion visited the Moon, he told us about cutting Serenity's  
hair, and being promptly attacked by her guards. Although he failed to mention  
how the attack was made. I always wondered how four young girls got the better  
of him when they had no weapons."

Ami chuckled at the memory. "Ah yes, I remember soaking him with some very cold  
water, but Zoicite, it was only three girls. Rei was not in on that one."

Zoicite could not contain his laughter. "Now, Enymion will never live it down,  
taken out by three girls."

-----------------------------------

"Is it true?" Makoto's emerald eyes implored of Nephrite.

Nephrite stopped their walk through the orchard, and looked down at her.  
"Is what true?"

"The twins said you know the future."

"Ah," he uttered in understanding. "Nothing is definitive, but yes,  
I do get hints."

How do you get hints?" Her curiosity was peaking.

Nephrite chuckled, "I knew Mercurians were curious, but I didn't know the  
same was true for Jovians."

She blushed. "I know Rei and Pele can read fire. I just wondered if yours  
was the same."

"No, I don't read fire. Mine comes form the stars. Generations of my family have  
been reading the stars."

She sat down on a nearby bench to absorb this newly acquired information. Nephrite  
watched her as she tilted her head to the sun something caught his eye, a glint  
of pink in her ears. He sat beside her to get a better look. Perfect little pink  
roses graced her ears.

"Your earrings are stunning." He said catching her a little off guard. She reached  
up automatically, as if to check that they were still there. She smiled a sad  
smile.

"They belonged to my Aunt Callisto. She was one of Selene's guardians, just as I  
am one of Serenity's."

He knew of Callisto and her sacrifice to save the world from darkness. He wanted to  
say something to comfort her, but he knew nothing he could say would easy the  
pain. Instead he stood up and offered he hand and they continued on their walk  
in silence.

-----------------------------------

After breakfast Endymion offered to take Serenity on a tour of the palace  
gardens. They made their way around the beautiful plants the Earth Gardens had  
to see. Serenity was in awe of everything. The Moon gardens were nothing like  
the ones here. The flowers' colors seem to glitter in the sun, and so many  
varieties the likes of which she had never seen. The red roses, especially,  
captured her eyes. She bent down to the smell a bloom.

"Do you like roses, Serenity?" Endymion leaned into the bloom with her.

"Oh very much, I just wish we had red ones on the Moon. We have pastel colored  
roses, but none as beautiful as the red ones."

"Then may I present you with a gift. A red rose made specially for you."

He cupped his hands, and when he opened them, there was a perfect red rose. She  
took the rose and marveled at its beauty. He smiled at her enjoyment of his  
gift. While he was watching her, he noticed, out of the corner of his eye,  
raven hair flit by at the end of the row. He leaned down and whispered  
into Serenity's ear. "I believe we are being watched."

Serenity looked up in surprise, and then anger flickered in her blue  
orbs. "Rei! You might as well come out. Endy spotted you."

Endymion grinned to hear her say his nickname. It made him fell closer to her. His  
enjoyment was short lived as Rei came up to them. She glared at him with pure  
distaste. She stalked up to Endymion, looking like she was seriously considering  
decking him.

"If you hurt her, death will be a welcome relief," she hissed at him.

Serenity quickly stepped between them. "Rei, you should learn to control your  
temper."

Rei was about to retort, but she was interrupted but Minako's bubbly laughter. The  
blonde came bounding up to the trio with Kunzite not far behind her.

"A party, and I wasn't invited?" Minako pretended to pout.

Rei rolled her violet eyes, "Hardly."

"Rei was stalking Endymion and me," Serenity huffed.

Minako looked thoughtful for a minute. "I know how to solve this problem. Rei  
needs a boyfriend, and the Guardian of Love is here to help."

"I most certainly do not need a boyfriend."

"Who needs a man?" Makoto piped in as she and Nephrite joined the others.

"Rei!" Serenity and Minako said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, I could see how that would be helpful," Makoto laughed.

"I am perfectly happy without a man," Rei yelled.

"Sure you are," Minako teased. "That's why you look like you are going to set  
fire to this garden at any minute."

While the girls argued Ami, Zoicite, and Jadeite joined the group. Jadeite  
placed his hand on Endymion's shoulder. "What did you do this time?"

Endymion shrugged, "I am not even sure."

"If they decided to attack you again, I, for one can't wait to see that,"  
Nephrite mocked.

Zoicite leaned to Ami, "Are they always like this?"

Ami rubbing her head, "You have no idea."

Rei and Minako were very caught up in the argument. Serenity, noticing that  
Rei was no longer watching her, took the opporunity to slip over to Endymion.

She slid her delicate hand into his. Endymion please with her touch grasped her hand  
tighter and smiled.

"Thank you for the rose." She looked up at him with those crystal blue eyes  
that captured his heart.

-----------------------------------

Selene sat alone in the garden on a bench where she could watch, and yet,  
remain unobserved herself. Her gaze fell upon Serenity and Endymion as they  
strolled through the rows of roses. Their laughter warmed her heart. She smiled  
pleasantly as Endymion presented her Bunny with a rose.

When Serenity's Guardians and Endymion's Generals joined them, Selene could  
not stifle her laughter. The girls banter reminder her of when she was still  
young. 'The more things change,' she thought. She had watched the girls and  
generals the night before, and now, seeing them she knew there were sparks there.  
She did worry in Rei's case it might be lethal.

As she sat, she could not help but notice there was another observer of the  
group. On one the castle balconies a young woman with crimson hair and eyes was  
watching Endymion and Serenity like a hawk. When Serenity took Endymion's hand,  
Selene saw the jealousy seep into the woman's eyes. This worried Selene because  
jealous was a powerful emotion at quickly lead to dangerous things. She noted to herself  
to ask Midas about this woman later.


	9. Confrontations

**Confrontations **

"Endymion! I believe you have some explaining to do," Kunzite demanded  
of his prince. The Generals and Endymion had gathered in the study for  
their nightly meeting.

Endymion, feigning confusion, "I have no idea what you are talking about  
Kunzite."

"Don't play coy, Endy. You know very well what I am talking about the  
fact that Minako, or should I say Sailor Venus, made her sword from nothing  
while we were sparring."

"Yeah, and why my hand is burned from where I touched Rei?" Jadeite added.

"In my defense, I told you that they were powerful," Endymion retorted.

"But you casually forgot to mention just how powerful," Jadeite murmured.

Zoicite, seeing a chance to added his knowledge, spoke up, "Actually, besides  
their Sailor powers, each has control over certain elements. Ami has water,  
Minako is metal, Rei is fire, and Makoto is electricity and some plants. I  
also learned that Endy, here, was attacked by three, not four girls."

"Three instead of four girls? This story only gets better!" Nephrite laughed.

"Yeah, apparently Rei was not involved," Zoicite stated.

"You know what, that was in the past, and I think it is high time we move  
on from that," Endymion huffed.

Jadeite quickly changing subjects, "What did you do to make Rei upset with  
you in the garden, Endy?"

"Jade, you are just jealous because she won't give you the time of day,"  
Nephrite remarked.

"Neph, please, I saw the way you were looking at Princess Makoto, so  
don't lecture me on my love life."

"Just because I find her company enjoyable doesn't mean anything beyond  
that, and at least she can stand the site of me. Besides, it was nowhere  
near as bad as Zoi and Princess Ami."

Zoicite got a dreamy far off look in his eyes, "She intelligent, and yet,  
humble about it. I never met anyone quite like her."

"Aww! Our little Zoi is in love," Nephrite and Jadeite both quipped.

"Hey! Just because I admire her does not mean I am in love," Zoicite objected.

Jadeite rolled his eyes at Zoicite, and pushed the conversation along.  
"What I really want to know is about the fabled Venusian beauty."  
The men of the room all looked expectantly at Kunzite. Who for his part,  
was desperately trying to think of a way to avoid the question.

"General Kunzite, as your Prince, I demand an answer," Endymion smirked.

Kunzite turned his gaze upon Endymion. "With all due respect, Your Highness,  
go to hell. How about you and the Moon Princess, since we are in a sharing mood."

Endymion smiled at the memory of Serenity's small hand slipping into his, and her  
bright eyes smiling at him. "There is something special about her."

-----------------------------------

Rei sat in Pele and Hau's chambers brooding. She had come there after the garden  
incident to talk with her Aunt and scold the twins. Unfortunately, the entire  
family seemed to out, so she decided to wait alone that way none of her  
friends could bother her.

Rei was lost in her own thought when Pele entered the room with Phobos and  
Deimos. Pele's hazel eyes beheld her niece as she tried, unsuccessfully, to remain  
calm while she battled her emotions.

"What troubles bring you to my room, Rei?" Pele asked as she sat down next to Rei.

Rei looked at her Aunt with righteous anger burning in her violet eyes. "Phobos and  
Deimons, and Minako, mostly."

"Really?" Pele eyes shot at the twins who were trying to inch to the door. "Freeze,  
the both of you! Alright what have you cousins and your friend done?"

"Last night at the ball, Phobos and Deimos stuck their noses into my business. Then  
this morning Minako insisted that in needed a man to be happy," Rei huffed.

Pele caught a little off guard be her children's disobedience, "They were at the  
ball?" She shot them a look as to say 'I will deal with you later.'

"Yes, and they were giving out personal information about me to General Jadeite,"  
Rei snapped.

"What kind of personal information?"

"My name!"

Pele waited, expecting to hear more, but when there was no other answers she  
continued, "Rei, Is that it?"

Rei just nodded.

"You know the general knowing your name is not the end of the world. It is not  
always a bad thing to love someone because you never know how much time

you have with them. I love your uncle in and see how that turned out. As for Minako,

you know Freyja loved to play matchmaker, too. It is just something in their Venusian

blood and you have to learn to ignore it."

Rei looked at her skeptically, but eventually nodded her head in agreement.

-----------------------------------

Selene sat with Midas on a private balcony having afternoon tea. There was a comfortable  
silence between them. They were taking to time to listen to the sounds of the garden  
and savor the food. It was not often that these two great rulers has time to enjoy  
the simple things like this, and because of this, it was with reluctance that Selene  
ended the silence. With steely resolve in her grey-blue eyes, Selene looked at  
her friend across the table.

"Midas, who is the young woman with the crimson hair?"

"Her name is Beryl. She is the daughter of a Duke." Midas looked at the usually  
serene Moon Queen and saw worry in her eyes.

"Why? Did something happen, Selene?"

"No, but I saw her watching Serenity and Endymion in the garden, and something  
in her eyes worried me."

Midas reached his hand across the table to comfort Selene.

"Don't worry, I will take of things."

-----------------------------------

Kunzite strolled leisurely down the hall after meeting in the throne room  
with King Midas. He pause briefly when he saw Endymion on the balcony, but stopped  
from going over when he saw the prince with Serenity. He watched them for  
a minute. Endymion's eyes' lighting up with the princess laughter at whatever  
he had told her. He noticed how the elegant princess blushed each time her  
and Endymion touched.

Watching them together, it was no surprise that the king had wanted to speak  
to him about the ball and the princess safety. He knew if Beryl had seen them  
that she would be seething with anger, and hell hath no fury right? He was shaken  
out of his thoughts by laughter coming down the hall. He looked up to find Nephrite  
occupied by Makoto and Minako. By the looks on the girls' faces, Nephrite most  
have been an embarrassing story about someone, and that was mostly likely  
Endymion.

Minako's eyes lit up when she saw Kunzute in the hall before them. She left  
Nephrite and Makoto behind and bound over to the platinum haired general.

"Kunzite," she said with as much flirtation as she possibly muster. "Fancy  
seeing you here."

She was a determined Venusian minx when she wanted to be. She was a hunter and the  
general was her prey. She was going to break that cool exterior, come hell  
or high water.

"Minako, Nephrite, Makoto," Kunzite nodded at them.

"We have been looking for you. Where have you been?" Nephrite inquired.

Kunzite glanced at Minako. He was pretty sure they had been looking because a  
certain blonde haired vixen had talked them into it.

"Meeting with King Midas," Kunzite replied. "He is worried about tonight's  
ball, and the safety of Princess Serenity. I think we should have a meeting with  
us, generals, and Serenity's guardians to discuss the situation. Minako, could  
you gather the rest of the guardians?"

He turned to her, amazed at how quickly her eyes went from flirtatious to warrior.

"Where shall we meet?" She asked.

"Endymion's study, half hour. Neph, could you find and tell Jadeite and Zoicite;  
I need to speak with Endymion and then I will meet you there."

Makoto, Minako, and Nephrite set off in different directions to inform everyone of  
the meeting. Kunzite turned back the way he came, only this time he did step  
out on the balcony.

"Endymion, Princess Serenity sorry for the intrusion, but I need to speak with  
Endy for a moment," he bowed to them.

Endymion leaned in a kissed the princess hand, "I will be right back."

She smiled and nodded. Kunzite could not help but to notice how innocent and  
truly brilliant her smile was.

"Kunzite, what is wrong?"

"Endy, your father is worried about Princess Serenity's safety at the ball  
tonight. Apparently she has garnered some unwanted attention from Beryl."

Endymion stiffened at the thought Serenity hurt, and them shudder at the mention  
of Beryl's name.

Kunzite continued, "I meeting with the other generals and her guardians to  
discuss things. I just wanted to inform you first."

"Thank you. I will not let anything happen to her," Endymion's eyes narrowed  
to blue chips. Kunzite nodded in understanding as he turned to leave  
them alone once again.

-----------------------------------

The Generals were waiting in the study for the Guardians to arrive. Kunzite  
rolled the metal globe between his hands while he reflected on the conversation  
with the king from earlier. Midas told Kunzite of Beryl's watching Endymion and  
Serenity, and was concerned about the princess' safety. Kunzite knew the  
king had more than just cause to be concerned. He had watched Beryl navigate  
her way through court politics. The woman was ruthless, and would stop at  
nothing to get what she wanted. Now, she wanted Endymion, and Serenity is  
what stood in her way.

Kunzite was shaken out of thought by Nephrite clearing his throat to signal  
the Sailor Soldiers had arrived. He looked up to find them dressed in their  
uniforms. Venus was staring at the globe he played with. Mars was eyeing  
Jadeite as if she was trying to decide whether to blast him or apologize  
for earlier. Mercury was using a small hand held computer with her symbol  
engraved on the front. Jupiter was already walking over to Nephrite.

Venus strolled over and sat in the chair next to Kunzite. "I made that, you  
know?"

Startled, he looked at her, "Made What?"

She rolled her eyes; men could be so dense at times. "The globe you have  
been playing with since we got here. I made it for Endymion when he visited  
the moon."

"Oh," he said as he searched his brain trying to remember if Endymion had told  
him that or not.

"Is there a reason for this meeting, or did you just want to flirt with  
Venus, Kunzite?" Jadeite teased.

"Of course we are having a meeting," Kunzite countered returning to his cold serious  
demeanor. He went on to explain the situation with Beryl and the possible  
threat to Serenity. He looked at the generals and guardians waiting for them  
to take it all in. The generals showed worry for the young princess. In the  
short time they had known her, the warmth she had won them over, and they knew  
she was important to their prince. The guardians' eyes burned with righteous  
anger. Serenity was their princess, and they had sworn to protect her, but  
above that she was their friend. As long as they had breath in their bodies,  
they would do all they could to keep her safe.

Venus broke the silence, "Tonight at the ball we will stay close to Serenity.  
I think we will wear gowns as to blend in better. Hopefully there will be  
no need for the Sailor Soldiers. General Kunzite, what is you plan of action?"

"We will watch over our prince."

"I believe Endymion will be accompanying the princess to the ball," Zoicite  
added. " So we will be close by."

"If we are trying not to stand out, then maybe the generals should be our  
escorts for the evening," Mercury said with her usual tactical insight.

Most of the room looked agreeable to this idea. Jupiter and Nephrite smiled  
at each other because that was their original plan anyway. Venus looked as  
if she had won a great victory. Kunzite was still unreadable. Jadeite smirked,  
while all the color drained from Mars face. The idea of spending the entire  
evening with Jadeite was not a pleasant one to her. She took a few calming  
breaths, knowing if it was to protect Serenity, she would ender it.

"Well ladies, I for one feel honored to accompany such a beautiful soldier  
to the ball," Nephrite grinned at Jupiter. Who just blushed under such  
flattery.

Kunzite stood to leave, "Venus, I will see you this evening. Oh and gentlemen,  
I want each you to wear a blade tonight."

As everyone left the room, Mars stopped Jadeite to talk to him. It took a lot  
for her to swallow her pride, but she did not want this to interfere with  
her duties.

"Look, I am sorry about the way I acted earlier. It is possible that I was  
too hasty in my judgment."

"It is ok Mars, all is forgiven," Jadeite bowed as he left. Just as he was  
exiting the room, he turned back to her. "Besides, I knew you could not  
resist me forever."

Mars eyes widen in shock as she watched him leave. Once she recovered, she  
stamped her foot and yelled at his back, "You are an insufferable ass!"

-----------------------------------

Beryl seethed with jealousy as she watched Endymion enter the ball with that  
waif-like Moon Princess. He was to be her prize, and she would win him. Endymion  
needed a forceful woman, who knew how to get what she wanted, not a timid  
little moon brat. Beryl watched in utter disgust as Endymion pulled Serenity  
close to him as they danced. 'Oh this would not do,' she thought to herself.

She waited for her opportunity to scare the little princess away from her  
prize. She was so absorbed in the Earth Prince and Moon Princess that she failed  
to notice the four couples the stuck close by them that evening.

Serenity, unaware of her watcher, happily chatted with one of the Earth nobles.  
She had turned away from Endymion, and that is where Beryl saw her chance. She  
began to carefully work her way across the ballroom to the enchanting Moon  
Princess.

Jadeite's observant eyes caught the shock of red hair as it weaved its way  
toward the group. He leaned to the raven headed beauty next to him.

"Get ready, Firebird, she walking this way."

Rei's violet eyes honed in on Beryl's progress, and the scanned the other couples  
around the princess to make sure they were aware of the approaching danger. Once  
she was satisfied they were ready for any problems, she turned to Jadeite and  
questioned, "Firebird?"

He shrugged, his eyes never leaving Beryl, "I thought it fit you."

Beryl walked up to Serenity with a saccharine sweet smile plastered on her face.  
"Princess Serenity, It is so nice to finally get a chance to talk with you. I am  
Beryl, daughter of Duke Pazcina. How are you liking Earth?"

Serenity smiled her sweet innocent smile at Beryl. "Please to meet you. Everyone  
here has been so nice."

Beryl nodded and continued to plaster a smile on. She took a quick glance at Endymion  
to make sure he still was otherwise engaged. She stepped forward, close to Serenity, and  
grabbed her arm. When her hand had firmly planted on the princess' arm, she dug her  
nails into her pale skin. Serenity looked down where Beryl had grabbed her. Serenity's  
eyes widened in horror and she let out a gasp of pain as Beryl's nails pierced her  
skin.

"Listen closely, Princess," Beryl hissed. "Endymion will be mine, and I won't  
let anything get in way of that, including the precious Moon Kingdom heir."

Endymion, feeling Serenity's pain and distress, looked over to where she was. Upon  
seeing Beryl's grip on her, an icy fury settled over him as he moved to them. Beryl,  
for her efforts, found herself and Serenity surround by Sailor Soldiers and Generals  
with murderous glints in their eyes.

"I believe, Beryl, that is for the Prince to decide," Kunzite's stern voice cut at her.

"Take your hand off our Princess," Minako's uncharacteristically cold voice command.

"And if I don't?" Beryl demanded.

Endymion strode up behind Serenity and placed an arm protectively around her tiny waist.  
"Then there will be hell to pay," his blue eyes icy with anger.

Beryl shocked and angered at Endymion choosing Serenity over her, released the princess'  
arm. She mustered as much dignity as possible and turned to leave, but her exit was  
blocked by Makoto and Rei.

"If you ever touch Serenity again, death will be a welcome relief," Makoto hissed at her,  
her knuckles cracking with electricity.

When Beryl releases Serenity's arm, she sank further back into Endymion's embrace. Turning  
to face him, Serenity saw the worry in his eyes when he looked at her, and her emotions  
overwhelmed her. She buried her head in his chest as her tears flowed. Endymion tightened  
his arm around her waist, and with the other began to softly stroke her silky blonde  
tresses.

"It is ok, now, Serenity. I would never let anything harm you," he soothed her.

With the danger now gone, Serenity took a moment to inspect her arm. She reached to stop  
the sticky flow of blood, but winced away in pain. Endymion seeing her flinch in pain, he  
carefully touched her injured arm. Gently placing his hands around the wound a soft golden  
glow was emitted from them. When he removed his hands, the wound on her arm was gone  
as if it had never occurred. Serenity looked up at him, her crystalline eyes wide in  
surprise. She stood upon he tip toes and leaned into Endymion and placed her soft  
lips on his cheek. In a whisper meant only for him, she thanked him for being both  
for his protection and his healing.

-----------------------------------

Selene stood talking to Pele with her back to Serenity when she noticed Pele's back  
stiffen and her eyes narrow. She instantly recognized her posture, knowing that Pele had  
seen danger. As she turned to follow her friends gaze. She heard Pele hiss, "That  
woman just grabbed Serenity's arm.

Selene's first thought was to run to her precious Bunny, but thought better of it  
knowing she was surrounded by her guardians and the Prince's generals. Both women  
began to weave their way to Midas and Hau, who were close by. When they arrived,  
the situation seemed to be under control. Selene breathed a sigh of relief before  
turning to Midas, who was talking the Kunzite. The general had come over to debrief  
the king on the incident. Midas' lips pulled tight into a grim line. He motioned for  
one of the guards behind him to come forward.

"Go find Duke Pazcina and his daughter, Beryl, and tell them I need to speak with  
them now."

The guard hurried off on his mission. Not long after the Duke and Beryl came over.  
Pazcina waltzed up like he owned the palace. Beryl, at least, had the good graces  
not look up in a defiant way.

"I am at your service, Your Majesty," Pazcina oozed with mock respect.

Midas nodded curtly at him before beginning, "Do you not teach your daughter proper  
manners?"

Pazcina eyes blazed with anger but before he could retort Midas continued. "I can't  
believe she would dare threaten any guest of mine, especially the Imperial Moon  
Princess. This is unacceptable behavior. I want you both to leave the palace  
immediately."

Pazcina's eyes harden as he addressed the king, "You have not seen the last of us!"

"Are you threatening me?" The king demanded.

"Let's call it a promise," Pazcina icily replied, as he Beryl exited the ballroom.

Once the excitement died down, Selene rushed over to her daughter, who was still being  
held protectively by Endymion.

"Bunny, are you alright?" Selene worriedly questioned her.

Serenity blushed at the use of her mother's pet name, nodded and replied, "Fine Mama,  
Endymion and the girls would never let anything happen to me."  
As she spoke she softy caressed the prince's arm for reassurance.

A relieved Selene turned to the leave the Moon Princess and Earth Prince to themselves.  
She smiled knowing her sweet Bunny had found love and a champion.

-----------------------------------

Selene praised the gods that the rest of their stay on Earth was peaceful. The Sailor  
Soldiers and Generals had become quite close. When not sparring together, Minako and  
Kunzite could be found somewhere among the gardens. Ami and Zoicite could be found  
in the library, each sneaking glances at the other when they thought no one  
would notice. Makoto and Nephrite would take daily walks through the orchards,  
and Nephrite took to his treasure observatory. Even Rei and Jadeite had started  
keeping each other's company, but Rei, still, maintained her fiery temper with  
him from time to time.

Serenity and Endymion were hardly seen apart anymore. They would take long strolls  
through the garden with their hands intertwined. At meals they sat together, smiling  
whenever they brushed against each other. During the evenings they would wonder  
out of the ball and sit on a balcony whispering to each other, and laughing at  
their own private jokes.

When the week ended everyone gathered in the teleportation chamber to bid the Moon's  
envoy goodbye. Serenity's eyes brimmed with tears as Endymion embraced her. Endymion  
reached up and brushed her tears away.

"Serenity, crying does not suit you, besides we will see each other again soon."

"I know," she nodded.

Endymion's arms encircled her waist and pulled her close to him again. Looking into  
her crystal eyes, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. The warmth of his  
kiss overtook Serenity, and she in return breathed her passion for him into their  
kiss. The room watched in awe as her silver aura mingled with his gold, each giving  
a part of themselves to the other.

Ami at the display blushed and turned away not wanting to intrude on the couple. Makoto  
smiled at Nephrite, glad her princess found the perfect prince. Jadeite looked at Rei  
and winked, to which she just rolled her eyes. Minako got a mischievous smile and  
looked at Kunzite.

"When in Athens," she exclaimed before throwing her arms around his neck and assaulting  
his lips with hers.

Kunzite usual composure was stripped away. His eyes widened in surprise, and closed  
softly in pleasure as he drunk of the Venusian beauty's lips. When they parted, they  
found a room full of people wide eyed in wonderment.

Minako shrugged, "Like you people never kissed before."

Selene smiled and sighed the purity of young love. She hated to leave and separate them,  
but they had duties of their own to attend to at home on the Moon.


	10. Darkness Rising

**AN: **_Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter to get done. I had grad school and work to deal with, but here it is finally. I probably won't have the next chapter to late May, but I will be slowly working on it._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor to I have any money to sue for._**

**Darkness Rising**

Devil's Den Tavern boasted to the fact that it lived up to its name. It was off the beaten path, an oasis for the Earth Kingdom's most notorious outlaws. Anyone with the least bit of decency avoided it like the plague. In a dim lit, back room of the tavern, three men dressed in dark cloaks set about a table discussing things in hushed tones.

"Gentlemen, it is time."

"My Lord?"

"Time, Toluene and Ricon, for lord Zipacna to return."

----------------------------------------------------

Selene sat quietly while she studied the faces of the four other women in the room. She was waiting for one of them to speak. The outer guardians had sent her a message requesting an audience with her. Selene worried as she looked at the women before her, rarely did she see them and this urgent meeting did not bode well.

"Your Majesty," Neptune began. "My mirror is showing an unsettling increase in sunspots. The light being taken by dark spots is not a good omen."

Selene frowned. "Pluto, is there anything the timeline can tell us?"

"Events are proceeding as they should," the enigmatic guardian answered, which did nothing to assuage the queen's fears.

"Uranus, Neptune, I want both of you to stay on the moon until we know what we are dealing with."

Selene turned toward the youngest guardian. "Saturn, I would, also, like you to stay, but only was Hotaru. I am afraid in your Sailor Soldier state it would only arouse people's fears."

The four outer plant guardians left Selene to her thoughts. She bowed her head and prayed to the Great Goddess that would not see the darkness rise.

----------------------------------------------------

In the dark room, three men continued to discuss their plans to overthrow Earth's Golden Kingdom. The men looked up with the sudden emergence of another cloaked figure. Long red hair was still visible despite the figures head being covered.

Lord Zipacna broke the silence, "Ah, Beryl, my sweet, glad you could join us."

"Sorry I am late, Papa," she replied.

"Now that you're here, Beryl, we can finalize the plans. As discussed before Toluene and I will go to Valor Palace. Beryl and Ricon will go to the mountain. We leave at dawn."

----------------------------------------------------

King Midas paced restlessly in his study. The Golden Crystal was humming within his core, as a sign that all was not in harmony on Earth. In a recent communication, Queen Selene informed him that there were an increasing amount of dark spots on the sun. The unbalance on Earth and the darkness blotting out the Sun caused Midas to fear that the Dark One was gaining more power.

The fear had caused Midas to step up Endymion's training with the crystal. In fact, as he paced, he was waiting for Kunzite to return with his son. Endymion was progressing very well with the Golden Crystal. Midas was proud that his son was a natural with it. Endymion was quickly surpassing is father with his skill in handling it. Midas had no doubt that Endymion would be the most powerful owner of the Golden Crystal, yet.

The doors to the study creaked open.

"Endy…" Midas called as he turned to greet the person entering the study. To his surprise it was not his son, but a very unwelcome visitor. His eyes narrowed at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?"

----------------------------------------------------

Kunzite found Endymion sitting on his balcony reading a letter.

"Prince," Kunzite called to him.

Endymion looked up, smiling, "Yes, Kunzite."

"Your father request your presents in his study for training."

While walking to the King's study, Kunzite watched his prince closely. Endymion had a hint of a smile still upon his lips. Kunzite did something he had never done before; let his curiosity get the best of him.

"What, in that letter, has put you in such a fine mood, Endy?"

Endymion grinned, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "It was from Serenity. She wrote of the planning her birthday, and how much she cannot wait until we can see each other again."

"The tiny Moon Princess had captured the mighty Prince of Earth's heart," Kunzite laughed.

"She is the one Kunz. Besides, I know that you and…" Endymion stopped midstride and clutched his chest. His blue orbs showed raw pain and fear which worried Kunzite.

"Something has happened to my father," Endymion gasped out.

"How do you know that, Prince?"

"The Golden Crystal just bonded with me and it would not do that unless something happened to him."

Both men took off in a sprint for the King's study.

----------------------------------------------------

"Duke Pazcina," Midas spat out. "I banned you from here just weeks ago."

Pazcina smiled coldly at the King. "I came to finish what I started twenty years ago."

Midas' eyes widen in realization. "You are Lord Zipacna!"

The other man only nodded his head in confirmation. His eyes flickered to a spot behind Midas where his minion, Toluene appeared through a hidden door. Midas, realizing something was wrong, spun around just as Toluene thrust his sword. The sword pierced Midas' heart. As blood gurgled from his lips, he used his dying breaths to rid the Earth of Toluene's existence.

----------------------------------------------------

Endymion and Kunzite arrived at the study to find Lord Zipacna standing over the King's body. Endymion's horrified eyes moved between his father's body and Zipacna processing everything. Kunzite's eyes sharpened on Zipacna, his hands already pulling his blade from its sheath.

"Father," Endymion rasped out.

Once Kunzite pulled the sword out, he lunged for Zipacna. For his part, Zipacna tried to stay the attack but soon found himself stumbling backwards under the platinum haired general's attack. Endymion was shaken out of his stunned grief. A red haze of anger filled the prince, and he joined the fray against Zipacna. With both Endymion and Kunzite bearing down upon him the evil lord fell to the floor, and Endymion was upon him quickly.

"For you crimes against the Golden Crown and the death of the King, your punishment is death to be carried out now." Endymion hissed as he sliced through Zipacna's throat.

----------------------------------------------------

Selene sat in the library pouring over books on sunspots relationships with darkness. She paused rubbing her temples, trying to ward off the coming headache. That is how Luna found her, a worry frown marring her elegant features.

"Your Majesty," Luna inclined her head to the Moon Queen. "There is an urgent transmission for you from Earth."

Selene stood and indicated for Luna to lead the way.

"Luna was there any indication on what this is about?"

"No ma'am, just that it is extremely important."

Selene pulled up the telescreen and was surprised to see Endymion's General Zoicite. Taking a moment to compose herself before she began.

"General, what is the emergency?"

"Your Majesty, it is my regret to inform you that King Midas is dead."

Selene's eyes misted with unshed tears. She had to physically restrain herself from covering her mouth with her hands.

"How?" was all she could utter.

Zoicite relayed the story to the Queen. Selene's heart broke. She had just lost a good friend, and it proved that darkness was indeed rising.

"How is the prince fairing?" Selene carefully questioned Zoicite.

Zoicite averted his eyes with a tone of sorrow he replied. "He has not left his rooms."

----------------------------------------------------

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars rushed to their princess' room. Both sadden by the news they had to bring her. Each whispered their name and the door opened to Serenity's chambers. Inside Mercury and Mars found Serenity sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face, and her hand clutched protectively over her heart.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Mercury asked, her blue eyes filled with worry.

Serenity looked at her friends, her crystal eyes filled with tears, "His heart hurts."

"Whose heart, Princess?" Mars questioned.

"Endymion. I have to go to him, something is very wrong."

Mercury's rational voice spoke up. "You know you cannot go to Earth now, especially without an escort."

Serenity's tiny hands caught Mars and Mercury's. "Please, Endy needs me, and escort me if you must, but please let me go to him."

"Ok Sere, but we must inform the Queen first," Mars responded to the heart break in her Princess' eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

Endymion sat staring out the window without looking at anything. He was numb, and that is how Serenity found him. She rushed to him, and sat in front of him taking his large hands into her smaller ones. Endymion's head turned toward her, his eyes, at last, focusing on her petit form kneeling in front of him.

"How are you here?" He whispered, his voice laced with sorrow.

Serenity reached up her hands one cupping his cheek and the other resting above his heart. "I felt your pain, and knew you needed me."

He nodded and pulled her into his lap. They sat there for some time, her touch and love starting the healing process in his heart.

"Sere, my father is dead." Endymion finally managed to rasp out.

Serenity ran her fingers lovingly through his silky hair, and silently encouraged him to continue. He told her the whole story, his voice betraying his guilt at being unable to prevent his father's death. When he finished, he pulled her close caressing her back to sooth them both.

He whispered in her ear. "Stay with me tonight."

It could have been a command, but there was an unsure vulnerability that his eyes held. Serenity pulled back slightly from his chest and planted a small kiss upon his lips.

"You never have to ask Endy. I am always here for you."

At her response, he picked her up gently and carried her to his bed. Laying her down and climbing in next to her, he wrapped his arms securely about her waist. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought as long as he had his Serenity everything would be fine.

----------------------------------------------------

In the dark night, two cloaked figures slipped through the forest, headed for a forbidden, unnamed mountain.


	11. The Calm

_**AN**: Once again sorry for the wait, but I hope the length makes up for it. The story is soon coming to an end, I figure about 3 more chapters including the epilogue. __I am thinking about doing a sequel set in the future, but it will depend on response to this story and time._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters, which unfortunately means I don't have my own personal Endymion._**

**The Calm**

Serenity sighed contently as she awoke the next morning. She could not recall ever sleeping so well. She smiled still feeling Endymion's arms wrapped tightly around her. She turned to face him only to find his midnight blue eyes watching her intently. She blushed prettily under his attention.

"How long have you been watching me?"

Endymion grinned boyishly, "Since sunrise."

"Endy, that was at least two hours ago, you could have woken me." She protested.

He shook his head and reached up to trace her delicate face. "No, I like watching you sleep. You know you are beautiful."

His compliment once again causing a blush to stain her cheeks, and he could not resist a kiss. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped at the pressure, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue caressed her mouth causing both to give a little moan of delight. All too soon the kiss ended. He looked at her face again and was please to see that she was slightly out of breath.

"Sere, I must ask you something."

She looked at him with questioning eyes, but before he could continue there was an angry pounding at the door.

-- -- -- --

Rei was angry, no Rei was beyond angry, she was positively livid. She had gone to wake Serenity that morning, only to find her absent from her room. When they had arrived last night, she gave her princess strict instructions to have one of the prince's generals escort her back to her room when she was done talking to Endymion, and not to leave the room until Ami or herself came to get her the next morning. Once again, it seemed, Serenity had not listened to Rei, and now she was wondering through the earth's palace looking for her wayward princess.

As Rei angrily trudged through the halls, she was unaware of a certain blonde haired general following her. Jadeite had spotted the raven headed Martian beauty not long after she left the Moon Princess' quarters. He figured she was searching for Serenity, who, he happen to know, was currently sleeping in his Prince's room.

"Princess Rei," Jadeite called after her.

Rei quickly spun to meet the blonde general. He watched her carefully, she almost looked relieved to see him.

"General," she breathed. "Have you seen Serenity this morning?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"Where could she possibly be?" Rei grounded out.

"I know where she is," Jadeite offered.

Rei glared at him. "You just said you haven't seen her."

"Oh, but I haven't seen her. I just know where she is."

"Well, I am waiting," Rei tapped her foot impatiently.

"She is in Endymion's room."

The Martian maiden rolled her eyes. "So she actually got up early to go back to the Prince's room."

"No, not exactly," Jadeite shook his head again.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Rei's eyes narrowed as she slowly surmised that the Princess never left the Prince's room. She ran to the Earth monarch's chambers yelling something about defending her charge's virtue. Jadeite took off after her, hoping to stop her before she killed his master. He caught up to her as she was angrily banging on Endymion's door.

-- -- -- --

Two people looked upon and ancient, forbidden mountain with awe. A pale hand reached up to remove the hood covering their head to reveal a painfully beautiful woman with crimson hair. She smiled a wicked smile and turned to her companion.

"Behold, Ricon, the place that will lead us to all the glory that is Metallia."

-- -- -- --

Endymion hoped that if he ignored the door whoever it was would simply go away, but he seemed to be having no such luck. He placed a chaste kiss on Serenity's lips and murmured in her ear.

"Stay put, my love, I will be right back."

The Prince of Earth threw open the doors to his chambers to reveal a very angry Sailor Mars and a surprised Jadeite. Mars pushed pass the Prince, not waiting for an invitation.

"Where is she?"

Endymion raised one perfect ebony eyebrow at her. Mars just rolled her eyes. She did not care if the man was a Prince about to be crowned King, no one ruined her Princess' reputation. Serenity chose this moment to let her presence be known.

"Endy," her melodious voice called. "What is going on?"

Mars ventured further into the room to find her Princess sitting on the Prince's bed in just a night dress. He violet eyes flicked between Serenity and Endymion, who was clad only in silk pajama bottoms.

Jadeite finally recovering himself, spoke. "Prince, I am so sorry. I tried to stop her since it was my fault she found out Serenity was here."

Endymion laid a forgiving hand on his general's shoulder.

"Mars, why are you here?" Serenity demanded of her guard.

"I am trying to protect you virtue, Princess."

"My virtue is just fine. Endy needed me last night, so I chose to stay. We did nothing but talk. Now, you and the general may go. Endymion and I will join you later for lunch." Serenity told her Senshi, giving no room for questioning her order.

With that Mars swept out of the room followed closely by Jadeite who winked at the royal couple before shutting the doors. Endymion walked back over to Serenity. He took her tiny hand in his large one and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. Serenity smiled reassuringly at him as she felt his nervousness.

Endymion took a deep breath before beginning. "Sere, I feel as if I have waited my whole life for your love. Would you do me the honor of being my wife and queen?"

Serenity felt tears of happiness build in her eyes, and she flung herself into his waiting arms.

"Yes," she cried into his throat. "Yes, of course, love."

-- -- -- --

Beryl and Ricon carefully threaded their way through the caverns of the unnamed mountain. Deep in the mountain an ancient evil called to the darkness in Beryl's heart, urging her to continue her quest.

"Ricon, can you feel the power Metallia holds for us?" Beryl whispered.

The two pressed on until reaching a large cave at the center of the mountain. Despite being deep in the earth, the cave was illuminated with an orange glow. The glow was emitting from a large, dark crystal in the center of the cave. Beryl bowed before the crystal, the light creating an eerie glow on her face.

"Metallia, your servant is here to free you," Beryl told the crystal.

In response the crystal hissed back, "Beryl, my freedom will grant you much power, but not without sacrifice."

-- -- -- --

Ami sat by the fountain in Valor Palace's rose garden, her fingers lazily skimming the water. She smiled as her companion's leaf green eyes shone with enthusiasm as he discussed his latest project.

"Zoicite," Ami laughed. "What could you possibly need that for?"

"Ami, my water sprite, it is not about need, but about proving I could do it." Zoicite explained.

Ami was about to retort, when Sailor Mars came storming into the courtyard.

"Mars, why are you transformed? Is Serenity ok?" Ami demanded.

Mars completely ignored Ami's questions and began her own tirade. "Do you know where your princess spent last night? In Princes Endymion's room, that is where. Does she not know that staying in men's room for the night starts rumors? They are not even betrothed. She should know better."

"Are you done, yet?" Ami calmly asked.

"Yes," the Martian huffed as she let her transformation fade.

"To answer your question, yes, I know Serenity spent the night in the Prince's quarters. He needed her last night. He just lost his father, and Serenity gave him some hope to hang on to. As for the betrothal, I am sure it will not be long before they are affianced. So, I trust her judgement on her actions."

Rei glared at Ami. She knew the Mercurian made some very good points, but that did not mean she had to like it.

-- -- -- --

Endymion paced excitedly outside of Serenity's chambers s he waited for her to change. Despite the death of his father, his heart was filled with joy at Serenity agreeing to become his bride. He felt like the luckiest man in the universe because he had the love of the Moon Princess. He stopped pacing as heard the handle to the door click open. Serenity stepped out, and he lost his breath at the sight of her. She wore a blue and white gown that made her eyes shine even brighter. Her hair was hanging loose out of its usual style, the ends curling just below her knees.

Endymion noticed a few of the guards in the hall staring at her, and sent a glare their way as he pulled her close. He placed a small kiss on her crescent moon, claiming her as his. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and began leading her down the hall.

After being led down many twist and turns throughout the castle, Serenity looked at Endymion with questions in her big blue eyes. He just smiled reassuringly at her.

"Trust me love."

Serenity nodded and smiled, she would follow him anywhere. They stopped at large ornately carved oak doors. Endymion pushed them open to reveal a private courtyard drenched with color from the stain glass windows surrounding it. In the middle stood a statue of a dancing couple, and at their feet, rose bushes grew in many colors.

"Endy, it's beautiful. What is this place?" Serenity breathed.

"I was my mother's private garden. Before she died, she would bring me here and tell me stories." He told her as he led her to a bench near the statue.

"Sere, when we are married, I hope that you will see this garden as yours like it was the queen before."

"Oh Endy, I feel so honored that you want me to have you mother's sanctuary."

"Sere, I have something else for you." He took her left hand and slipped a ring on it. The ring was gold with a princess cut diamond flanked by blue sapphires on either side. On the band, one side was carved with a rose and the other with a crescent moon.

"On Earth, we have a tradition that a man gives his betrothed a special ring before the marriage. I had it specially made for you. On the inside it says 'Forever'."

Serenity admired the ring. She looked up at him and a worried look crossed her face. "It is beautiful, but Endy, I did not get you anything."

Endymion chuckled at his sweet Princess. "Sere, you do not have to get me anything. I just wanted something special for you, so that others would know that you are mine."

"But I want to have something so others know you are mine, as I am yours. Wait, I know." She reached around her neck and unclasped her locket. She placed the locket in his hand and opened it. When it opened, it played a quiet melody.

"The locket has been in the Moon's ruling family for generations. The melody was written for the first Lunarian Princess. I want you to keep it so that when the song plays you think of me, and one day we will hand it down to our daughter."

Endymion smiled as his hand closed around the locket. "I can hardly wait for the day when you give birth to our daughter."

He then pulled Serenity to him for a passionate kiss.

-- -- -- --

Selene paced restlessly outside of the transport room. She was worried about Serenity. She knew letting Serenity go to Endymion was the right thing to do, but that did not decrease her anxiety any. So, she waited impatiently for her little Bunny's return.

The transporter suddenly came to life with a dazzling light show. Selene watched was Rei and Ami stepped through the transporter, and then to her surprise Kunzite and Nephrite came through it. Her anxiety she had felt since Serenity left melted away as she watched the Princess come through arm-in-arm with Endymion.

"Mother," Serenity embraced the Queen. "Endymion and I have something important to tell you."

"Alright Serenity, lets retire to my chambers to discuss the matter."

-- -- -- --

Nephrite wander the Moon palace until her found what he was looking for, the green eyed beauty from Jupiter. He smiled as he watched her flit around the kitchen. He auburn hair falling perfectly down her neck from the tie she had it in.

"Makoto," he said startling her from her work.

Said girl spun around to face the chestnut haired general. She smiled and her emerald eyes lighted with happiness.

"How are you here?" She questioned him.

"My prince had business to discuss with the Queen, but more importantly, I wanted to see you."

"Did you get my letters?" She asked, knowing that he had since she had replies from him, but she was lost at what to say to him.

"Aye," he smiled. He took a step closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down until his lips just barely brushed hers.

"I have wanted to do this since our first dance." He whispered to her.

"Then do it," she encouraged him.

That was all the prompting that Nephrite needed. He sealed his lips to hers for earth shattering first kiss between them.

-- -- -- --

Kunzite paced outside of the Queen's chambers as he waited for his Prince to finish. He wanted to be beside the Prince with everything that happened, but Endymion had ordered him to wait outside. Kunzite stopped mid-step when he heard the click of heels behind him. When he turned, his steel eyes met with bright blue.

"Minako," he breathed, barely above a whisper. The woman he was trying so hard to forget, but haunted his every dream stood before him in full Senshi regalia.

Venus' eyes glistened from unshed tears at the sight of the general. One passionate kiss, then nothing, no letter, no communicate, note even a quick note. She wrote him letters, but no response. The man was about emotional as a rock. Then she heard him speak her name, and it was filled with longing. She squared her shoulders and walked up to him.

Venus slapped Kunzite causing his head to turn with the force of it. "That was for ignoring me since I left Earth."

Kunzite bowed his head. Deep down the proud general knew he deserved that slap. He had read her letters but could not bring himself to reply. What the young Venusian did next completely surprised the general. Venus pulled his head down and their lips met once more after many weeks of separation. Kunzite lost his resolve to stay away from her. His tongue traced her lips begging for entrance and forgiveness, which she gladly granted both.

"That," she breathlessly stated as they pulled apart, "was for the way you uttered my name."

-- -- -- --

"Ricon," Beryl called to her companion. "Are you loyal to the Dark Empress Metallia?"

Ricon turned questioning eyes to her, "Of course, Lady Beryl."

"Good," she gave a wicked smile that could give even the bravest man the chills. She motioned for Ricon to join her in front of Metallia's obsidian prison.

"Bow before your Empress," Beryl commanded him.

Ricon kneeled before the dark crystal. Beryl moved behind him, and reached to the ground. She pulled out a dangerous looking crystal sword. Reaching forward she grasped Ricon's hair and pulled back his head exposing his neck. He had no time to question her motives before she sliced through his neck. His blood split upon Metallia's prison causing the crystal to crack.

When Metallia felt the crystal weaken she pushed with all her power. The weakened prison could not withstand the force exerted on it, and so it shattered releasing the demon queen within.

"Freedom," Metallia hissed. Her dark cloud like form filling the cavern, and her power causing everything it touched to be tainted with evil.

"Beryl we will need leaders for the army of Youma I will build you. Steal the Golden Prince's guardians, and with them we will overthrow the white moon."

-- -- -- --

Selene watched the young couple before her. Serenity seemed aglow with happiness, and Endymion fidgeted under the Moon Queen's gaze. Selene smiled; she had never seen the self-assured boy so nervous.

"So, what did you wish to speak with me about?" Selene question, even though she had a pretty good idea for the meeting. She had seen the ring on her Bunny's finger, and knew what it meant in Earth customs.

"Mother, Endymion and I have something important we want to ask you." Serenity gave Endymion's hand a reassuring squeeze to tell him to continue.

"Yes, um," the prince cleared his throat, and started again this time sounding much more confident. "We would like your permission to wed."

Selene hid her smile before she addressed them again. "Prince Endymion, tradition usually dictates you ask the parents' permission before you ask the young lady for her hand in marriage."

Endymion blushed at his faux pas. Selene ignored him and continued. "But since you have been under quite some stress, it is forgiven. I gladly endorse this union."

She leaned forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your father would have been proud to see this union, too."

Endymion smiled, grateful for the Queen's favor and encouragement.

-- -- -- --

Jadeite stood upon his balcony gazing at the moon, and thinking about the firebird that resided there. He hoped with Endymion's marriage to Serenity that he could properly court her. He was shaken out of his reverie when the shadows seem to move of their own accord. He turned abruptly sensing someone else was there. One of the shadows took the shape of a woman and detached itself from the wall.

"Beryl," he spat.


	12. The Storm

_AN: There will only be two chapters left after this one. I am sure the next one will take a little more time to write, but the last chapter is pretty much written, so not too much longer on the story. Let me know what you think._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._**

**The Storm**

Selene sat with Pele in the Fire Temple as she watched over Phobos and Deimos in their training. The twins were fire-guardians-in-training. One day they would serve the head Priestess of the Fire, who would be Rei once her senshi duties were complete.

The Queen was acutely feeling the tension of the last few days. Being with her friend's quiet company helped to her relax, a little.

"I hear congratulations are in order, for you will soon gain a son by marriage." Pele addressed the monarch, breaking the silence.

Selene gave her a sad smile, and nodded.

Pele looked over the Moon Queen curiously. "You know, my friend, for such happy news, you seem awfully sad."

"You know me too well, Pele. I am worried about many things that have my heart burdened. The darkness is growing, and I fear for my sweet Serenity will never see her wedding day." As she spoke, Selene's blue-grey eyes burned with tears.

Pele leaned across her chair to grasp Selene's pale hand, the Martian's hazel eyes softening at her friend's turmoil.

"Selene you worry enough for the whole galaxy. I know that Serenity will have happiness one day."

--

"How did you get in her, bitch?"

"Now, now General Jadeite, it that any way to speak to a lady?"

The blonde general snorted, "When I see a lady, Beryl, I will let you know."

The red head just shrugged off his comment as she walked toward him. She began weaving Metallia's dark magic into the air through her words.

"Staring at the moon, general, no doubt thinking of that Martian witch you are infatuated with."

Jadeite's eyes narrowed into icy chips at her. "You do not deserve to even speak her name, let alone talk ill of her."

Beryl sneered, "I see she has you tightly under her spell."

"There is no spell," he retorted.

"Are you sure, general? After all, the Martians are well known for their psychic abilities. She could easily manipulate you into whatever she wanted, and what she wants is a pretty little boy-toy, nothing more."

"Rei would never," Jadeite protested, but Beryl heard hints of doubt in creeping into his voice. She smiled, Metallia's magic was working, and soon the general would be under her control.

"Look at how she has you chasing after her, even though she refuses you at every turn. You will never be anything more than amusement to her. She probably laughs at your antics with her friends."

With the seeds of mistrust placed in Jadeite's mind, he faltered in his belief. Beryl saw her opening as confusion on what was true clouded his eyes. She summoned a jade crystal, and using the words the dark empress taught her she trapped his soul inside. All that was left of the blonde general was darkness and malice.

"Serve me, Jadeite, and put an end to the Martian witch's treachery."

Jadeite knelt before Beryl and pledge his allegiance to her and Metallia.

--

Sailor Venus took a deep calming breath as she prepared to enter the Tranquility Conference Room. The last time there was a meeting of this magnitude, she had been just a child listening at the door. She pushed the doors open and surveyed the room. At the head of the table sat Queen Selene and to her left sat Sailors Uranus and Neptune; to her right sat the Moon's Master-at-Arms and Venus' mentor, Artemis.

Venus strolled over and sat next to Artemis, who reached over and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Thankful for his support, she gave him a warm smile.

"Venus, will the others be joining us," Selene inquired of the young Senshi.

"Mercury and Jupiter should be here soon, but Mars is guarding Serenity, per your request."

The said senshi came breathlessly sliding into the room. Mercury sat next to Venus and Jupiter next to her. Just after them the young Princess of Saturn joined the group and sat next to Neptune. Selene, then, gestured for Artemis to begin.

"Ladies, the darkness is growing," Artemis began. "Therefore, we will begin training twice as much to insure your power levels are at maximum potential. The inner senshi will continue to have a constant guard on the Princess. Venus, I want you to work closely with General Kunzite to coordinate security for Serenity and Endymion's engagement ball."

Thank you, Artemis," Selene state. "Venus, the general shall be joining you soon to discuss plans. Unfortunately, I have to leave to help with the plans for the ball itself, but I trust with Artemis everyone can work out a training schedule."

--

Zoicite's day had gone from bad to worst. Since Endymion was gone, it was his and Jadeite's duty to oversee the affairs of the kingdom which included hearing the people's grievances. Too bad for him, Jadeite never showed his face at court that morning, and it had been particularly taxing. All the complaints brought seemed to against the Moon Kingdom which worried Zoicite to no end.

After court, Zoicite set out to find Jadeite and give a good beating for abandoning him that morning. He first headed to Jadeite's chambers, figuring the general was still asleep. Jadeite was not known for being a morning person. Zoicite was shocked to find the room empty and clean. Upon questioning the servants, he found that the room looked that way when they got there, as if it had never been slept in. Now, Zoicite was worried for his friend.

Zoicite, personally, searched Jadeite's favorite haunts: the training grounds, the jade shrine, and the kitchens. He had sent search parties out to the rest of the palace grounds, but thus far the act had proven futile. So here he sat in the library, in hopes it would help him think better when a stout man with a bushy gray mustache and brown hair graying at the temples approached him. His hope was lost at the grim look on the man's face, but still he had to ask.

"Any sign of him?"

The man just shook his head sadly. Zoicite let out a sigh of despair. Now came the part he was dreading most, telling Endymion his general and friend was missing.

--

Selene sat in the study with Serenity and Endymion going over plans for their engagement ball. The couple looked blissfully happy in love, but Selene worried for them. She feared their happiness would be all too short.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. The door opened to reveal Luna. She bowed respectful to the room.

"Your Majesties, General Zoicite is on the telecom requesting to speak with the Prince."

Endymion's head shot up, his midnight eyes boring into Luna. "Did he say what it was about Lady Luna?"

Luna shook her head, her dark curls swinging about her back. "Sorry Prince, he only stated that it was urgent."

The three royals followed Luna down to the Communications room, where Kunzite and Nephrite waited for them. Endymion stepped forward, inclining his head slightly to acknowledge the others in the room before he spoke.

"General Zoicite, what is so urgent?"

"My Prince, it is my regret to inform you that General Jadeite is missing."

"Missing?"Endymion repeated.

"Yes, Prince, I sent search parties out, and personally searched the most likely places, but there was no sign of him. It is almost as if he just disappeared into thin air."

"Zoicite, prepare the transporter. Myself and the other generals are coming home immediately."

"As you wish my Prince," with that Zoicite ended the transmission.

When the screen went blank, Endymion signaled for Kunzite and Nephrite to gather their things to leave, and then turned to Serenity. His calloused hand stroked her soft cheek. He leaned down touching his forehead to hers.

"I am sorry, my love, but it seems I will have to cut our time short."

Serenity gave him a sad smile. "Go find you friend, Endy. I will continue with the planning, and when you come back we will have a grand ball just to celebrate our love."

Endymion nodded and brushed his lips gently against hers. Before Serenity could lose herself in the kiss, he pulled away and turned to leave the room. As the last of his cape fluttered out of view, a single tear slid down the Moon Princess' cheek.

--

A worry frown creased Artemis' brow as he watched Sailor Mars train. He knew he was working the senshi hard lately, but Mars was working herself harder. He could see she was past the point of exhaustion. All she did anymore was train and meditate in front of the fire. He had a pretty good idea why, since the pattern developed after the news of General Jadeite's disappearance reached the Moon.

Artemis turned his head when he felt he was no longer alone. His tired blue eyes took in the lovely red head next to him.

"Artemis, how long has she been out there?" His companion questioned.

"Three hours, and before that she was in front of the fire for several hours. I am not sure how long exactly." His voice conveyed the wariness that had seeped into his soul. "Pele, talk to her. She has to stop blaming herself for the general. You know, I don't think she has slept more than two hours a day since it happened."

"Alright, old friend, I will see what I can do, but Martians, especially princesses, can be awfully stubborn."

Artemis allowed himself a genuine smile at her comment as he watched her make her way down to the field. Once Pele reached the field, she took a moment to compose herself before calling out to Sailor Mars.

"Rei," she called has she took a seat on the bench. "Come sit with me a minute."

Sailor Mars eyed the older woman carefully before deciding to join her. Once seated, Mars felt the weight of her exhaustion pushing down on her, and laid her head in the other woman's lap.

"Did you want something, Aunt?" she asked.

"Rei, honey, when was the last time you ate a decent meal or had a full nights rest?" Pele questioned her niece.

The young senshi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Young lady, what you are doing is not healthy," chided her aunt.

Mars sat up, and took a defensive stance. "Aunt Pele, you know that darkness is coming. I have to be ready, any weakness will leave me open to defeat."

"Rei, exhaustion is a weakness. It makes you vulnerable to the simplest of mistakes, you know that. Now, come tell me what is really wrong."

With that, the dam just broke in Mars. "I just keep thinking there is something more I could have done for Jadeite. I am afraid I will never her his laugh again. You know before I left Earth last time, he told me he intended to court me properly when Serenity and Endymion had married. I am scared that I will never get to tell the big goof I love him."

Pele stroked the girl's hair as she cried. Once she felt her breathing become deep and even, she motioned for Artemis to come help her carry the young Martian princess to her room.

--

Nephrite stood in his observatory watching the stars. Every night for the past two weeks he came here looking for answers, and still her found none. At first he waited patiently for the stars to answer, but they remained silent. Now, he was pleading with them for the way to find Jadeite. He was desperate to find his friend, to restore his Prince's missing guard. All he heard was an indistinct murmurings among the stars, as if they did not want him to know the way. Frustrated, Nephrite slammed his fist into the wall.

"Temper, temper General," a feminine voice purred behind him.

He turned quickly to find a red-headed woman; he hoped to never see again. Amazed how she got into the room un-noticed, all her could do was utter, "How?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she taunted him.

The general's navy eyes narrowed and his voice hardened. "Look, Beryl, I don't know why you are here, but I suggest you leave before I lose my patience and throw you in the dungeon."

"I am afraid I can't oblige, general. I am here to offer you a position on the winning side."

"Winning side?" Nephrite was confused.

"Yes," Beryl hissed. "Join me, swear your allegiance to Metallia and I can offer you everything you ever dreamed of in this life."

"Never," he spat at her. "I am loyal to my Prince."

"Loyal to your Prince, or just in love with the Jovian Princess?" She circled him like a hawk. "You know her family will never allow you to have her."

"I already have her," he countered definitely.

"Maybe," she conceded. "Then again the Jovians are proud, and view Earth warriors as beneath them. They will forbid her from seeing you."

"She would love me anyway, and we will be together."

"For a time, perhaps, she will sneak away to see you, but she will grow bored of it. Her sense of duty will win over her love and she will leave. She will marry some Jovian noble, and forget all about you. You are nothing to her, but join me and you can be a god among men."

Beryl exploited all of Nephrite's insecurities. She used his heart against him, and when she had broken it, she stole his soul. A palm size dark green stone appeared in her hand, and in it she locked away his goodness leaving a bitter man who wanted to cause pain to others like the pain he felt.

--

Makoto sat at her Aunt Callisto's grave trying to find some semblance of peace. Her lovely face was stained with tears. She did not think she would ever stop crying.

_Flashback 2 days ago_

"_Makoto, I need to speak with you." Queen Selene called._

_The young Jovian entered the throne room to find a very sad looking queen._

"_You called for me, Your Majesty?"_

"_Yes, Makoto, I have grave news from Earth. It seems as if General Nephrite is now missing."_

_Makoto's hand flew to cover her rosy lips. She shook her head as if denying it would change the truth. She turned from the queen and rushed from the room._

_End Flashback_

"Why does everyone leave?" She shouted to the heavens.

"He promised me that he would always be there for me." She swore.

--

Zoicite was at his wit's end. His normally well groomed hair fell into his eyes as he poured over the book in front of him. He had exhausted every resource he could think of, and still no clue how to find his missing friends. With a growl of frustration he slammed the book shut.

"This is impossible," he told the empty room.

"Nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it, of course, general maybe you just need a better mind." The supposed empty room answered.

Zoicite's green eyes focused on a woman as she came to stand before him and spoke to him again.

"Join me, Zoicite, and I can make you mind even sharper."

"Why would I do something like that, Beryl?" he threw angrily at her.

"Because with my power, you could have access to all the universes knowledge, you would surpass even the brightest Mercurian."

Zoicite snorted. "What makes you think I want that, or that I can't do that without you?"

"Oh, I know you want it. I can see the hunger in your eyes. As for doing it on your own, the white witch of the Moon would never allow it."

Zoicite looked doubtful, but questioned anyway. "Why would Queen Selene never allow me knowledge?"

Beryl smirked, only a little push and he would be all hers. "Selene wants her Silver Alliance to stand above all else. She will exclude you from access to her resources. You will be left behind while the rest of the system moves on without you."

Zoicite wondered if she could be right. Maybe he was being held back because he was from Earth. He did want to chance to be his best, but was she right. As he thought about what she told him, Beryl weaved her dark magic and in doing so trapped Zoicite's soul into a crystal of blue zoisite. Where the proud General of the Golden Kingdom stood, was only a dark shell filled with contempt and jealously.

--

Never in her life had Ami felt so lost in a library until now. The books, which usually gave her so much comfort, were causing her pain. Everything about the place reminded her of Zoicite.

When the Queen had given her the news that he, too, was missing, she had taken it with a brave face. She had been a true ice princess, cold and emotionless, until she was alone. Once safe in her sanctuary of books, the tears flowed freely.

Ami's heart ached with the pain of not knowing what happened to him. She tried to recall happier memories of him, like lying by the fountain just talking to him. She remembered the way his eyes shone with happiness when she confessed that she was falling in love with him, and the way her heart skipped a beat when he returned the sentiment.

She laid her hand in her arms and sobbed. Tomorrow she would return to the ice princess and throw herself into the search for the missing generals, but for tonight the Mercurian Princess would let her emotions run wild.

--

Kunzite swung his sword with deadly intent against an imaginary opponent. He was trying to relieve some of the tension of the past few weeks. He was angry, how could he lose his fellow generals? He was frustrated, how do you fight an unknown demon?

He suddenly stilled his movements, and scanned the grounds with his steel eyes. He could feel he was no longer alone, and then he saw her, her flaming red hair giving away her identity.

"Beryl, you might as well come out of the shadows and face me properly," he called to his watcher.

"Very well done, general, none of your comrades knew I was there until I announced my presence," she applauded him.

Kunzite's gaze narrowed on the woman in front of him.

"You took them," his accusation sounding very much like a deadly threat.

"No, general, they came to me with a little persuasion."

Kunzite gave her a disbelieving snort.

"It is true. I just showed them the lies the Moon was feeding them, and they were more than willing to follow me."

"What lies? The Moon is our ally. When we prosper, they prosper."

"Can you not see, Kunzite, how they seek to enslave the Earth, starting with the Prince. The Moon Witch and her daughter have tricked him into believing he is in love with _Serenity_." She spat the princess' name as if were the vilest of curses.

"You know nothing of love," his tone was low and dark.

"I presume that you do, or is it just that Venusian's spell on you. She was sent to lower your guard. They spy on us, and want to take what is rightfully ours. They will harm the Prince to gain what they want."

Kunzite wavered, maybe Minako was weakening him. Maybe his mind was on her too much to notice the danger to his Prince.

Beryl's magic ensnared his mind. She trapped his soul in a light pink crystal, leaving behind a cold man bent on destruction of the Moon.

--

Artemis looked up from the papers he was working on when there was knocking at his door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened to reveal a distraught looking Minako. Her baby blue eyes glistened with tears. Her normally perfect kept hair was tangled and her red bow was lopsided.

"Artemis," she called, her voice sounding pitiful even to her own ears. "Can I talk to you?"

"Minako," he gave her a gentle smile. "You know I always have time for you."

They sat on the couch in his office. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he threaded his fingers through her hair, untangling it as she gathered her thoughts.

"Kunzite is gone. He was the strongest of them all, and how he is gone." The tears streamed down the Venusian Princess' face.

"Artemis, if he could be taken, what hope is there for us?" She voiced her fears to her mentor.

"Minako, listen to me. You are strong, and a more than capable warrior. We will find a way to defeat this darkness and to bring Kunzite back."

Minako nodded into his shoulder, but stayed a while longer, allowing his fatherly menstruations to sooth her hurt soul.

--

"Kunzite," Beryl's voice rang out through the cold cavern.

"Yes, my queen," the platinum haired man kneeled before her.

"I have a mission for you. Go to Endymion; tell him of the Moon's treachery. Bring him back to me; I want him as my consort."

"As you wish my queen," he said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Kunzite, if the Moon Witch's spell is too deep, kill him."


End file.
